Liar
by Jane Glass
Summary: Beast Boy begins acting weird, and the team struggles to help him, only to learn their comedic friend is depressed, and suffering from past incidents. To add to the situation, they learn he's a liar, and while Robin tries to help him, he begins to fall into his own pit of emotions. (mentions of depression,self harm, MATURE SUBJECTS,TRIGGER WARNING) [COMPLETE]
1. September

**Liar**

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO ACT SERIOUS?! FINE, I'M SERIOUS, NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY?!"

Raven glared back at Beast Boy as he threw her book across the room, "I said it would be nice if you could be serious every now and then! And anyways, you not, you're acting even more childish."

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Beast Boy suddenly ran from the room then, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _I wish I could express myself better._

Robin stared after Beast Boy. He felt like he was watching his team fall apart.

Raven rolled her eyes now, going over to grab her book, "Such a baby."

Cyborg left the room then, a loud sigh echoing off the hallway walls. Starfire watched him leave, then turned to watch Raven, "Everyone fights every now and then. You two will be better later..."

"I doubt it," Raven mumbled gloomily.

"Raven...please try to get along with him..."

Raven snapped her head back, staring at Starfire, "I do try. Starfire, Beast Boy's attitude isn't something I can fix. You all know he's been the problem lately. Not me..." she paused, walking towards the hallway, but she suddenly stopped, saying over her shoulder, "I know...shocking."

"Raven..." Starfire started, but the words died on her lips as Raven walked off.

Starfire turned to Robin then, like a mom turning to her husband for reassurance, that their children would be okay, that everything would work out. He quickly headed for the hallway then, but he stopped at the doorway, just to give her reassurance, "I'll go talk to Garfield."

He didn't turn to see if she was smiling, or frowning, or even crying. He walked up to Beast Boy's room, and he considered knocking...he didn't want Beast Boy to have a chance to lie to him, though. He opened the door and let himself in.

Beast Boy quickly stood up from the bottom bunk of his bed, whirling around to stare at Robin. In the same minute, Beast Boy reached up, wiping at his face, "Robin-I'm sorry. I'm just tired...Raven always telling me who I'm supposed to be."  
 _  
Raven always trying to get me to stop_ acting _happy._

"I didn't come here to lecture you on that..." Robin carefully shut the door behind him, then he slowly walked over to the bunk bed, sitting down. He took his time before continuing, "You've been...quiet lately. Less cheerful."

Beast Boy laughed. It was fake, though. He sat back down next to Robin, "That's what Raven _wants_ , isn't it?"

"What Raven wants aside," Robin moved a little to sit at an angle, to face Beast Boy better, "Why have you had such an easy time, becoming the person she wants you to be?"

"I'm not-uh..." Beast Boy ducked his head, chewing on his lip, "I guess she's making me depressed... As dumb as that sounds..."

 _She making it hard to pretend.  
_  
"Oh...I'm sorry."

Robin stared off into space, thinking. After a moment he glanced back at Beast Boy, "Why does it depress you, trying to act serious?"

"I...it makes me feel...it...I don't _like_ being serious."

"It has nothing to do with her, though."

Beast Boy stayed silent, looking away. Robin sighed, "It's easier to pretend that you're happy."

Suddenly Beast Boy fell back on the bed, he sucked in a breath of air, his hands on his face.

Robin looked down at him for a moment, then he laid back, too. He glanced over at Beast Boy...he felt calmer, though. At peace, almost.

Sighing shakily, Beast Boy finally removed his hands from his face some time later, putting them on his chest as he stared at the bottom of the bunk above them.

"It's easier for me to act like my problems don't exist... I want to pretend like I have always been this happy, like nothing can get me down...like I don't hate my life...or like I don't see my darkest memories every time I blink..."

Robin moved to lay on his side, still staring at Beast Boy, "Everyone needs to get emotional sometimes."

Beast Boy glances over at him, a slight bit of humor in his eyes, "Thanks. That helps."

Proping up on his elbow, Robin shook his head, "I'm being serious. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up as much as you do."

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy was suddenly serious again, "It's easier to pretend my feelings don't exist."

 _I don't know how to show my feelings anymore._

Robin sighed quietly, "Do you want to talk about it? We have money, you know...if you want a doctor..."

"I'm not crazy!"

Robin stared at Beast Boy, neither speaking for a minute or so, "Well...I didn't say that...just, if you wanted to."

Beast Boy crossed his arms then, looking away, "I don't want to talk to someone who'll act like they know me."

"We could talk."

A few seconds passed before Beast Boy looked away, "Whatever. I guess if you want to..."

 _Please...help me.  
_  
"Of course I want to help you. We're friends...plus, it's my job as the leader to make sure you're all okay."

Beast Boy continued to look away, "Thanks..."  
 _  
Thank you._

They stayed quiet for a little while, then Beast Boy spoke up again, "Just...not right now...I'm busy."

Before Robin could say anything, Beast Boy got up and left his room.

Busy. Sure. Robin knew what he meant though.

 _Not right now. I'm nervous from the idea of talking about my feelings...my past.  
_

* * *

 **AN: I could continue if anyone wants me to.**

 **Also, what pairings do you want? I could do the canon ones (Robin/Starfire, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/someone), or I could do anything else. Going to have some kind of friendship fluffy moments between a lot of them anyways (Robin & Beast Boy for my sister). **

**And another thing, the characters might be kind of OOC. Sorry.**

 **Inspired by Lovely~Twenty One Pilots.**


	2. RIP Team

**Liar**

 **Chapter 2: RIP Team**

 **AN: Thanks so much for all of the favs, follows, and reviews! Or if you're just reading it! Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to go ahead and get a new one up. I will be continuing, by the way. Not sure how many chapters there will be, though.**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The next few days weren't much better. Every time Robin attempted to talk to him, Beast Boy just avoided him, going as far as to leave the Tower all together sometimes.

Raven stayed to herself, but everyone could feel her annoyance even from across the room.

Cyborg was strangely quiet, and Robin had to wonder why he wasn't offering to help with this situation. He was older, after all. The adult of the group.

Starfire was much more quiet than usual, and her occasional chirpy voice was shot down most times anyways.

Robin was kind of angry, really confused, and there was a bitter taste in his mouth every time he tried to speak up.

This was it. The team was falling apart, because of the most annoying, cheerful-and fake-guy ever, and the most gothic, quiet girl ever. LOVELY.

Robin sighed loudly, gaining the attention of Cyborg and Star, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

Ducking her head, Star grabbed up her sewing materials and quickly left the room, no doubt to avoid the fight that could start at any minute.

Cyborg just went back to making breakfast, though, pretending to not care.

He did though.

Robin sighed again, even louder than before. There was an odd ache in his chest, and a weight on his shoulder that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's almost done," Cyborg told him, sounding snappy.

"What?"

"Breakfast," Cyborg motioned towards the oven, a pot sitting there with what looked like grits, a pan next to it with eggs, and another pan with bacon and sausages, "So stop complaining unless you plan on making it cook any faster!"

Robin rolled his eyes a little, looking back down at the newspaper in front of him. He rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table.

Cyborg was good at pretending, but Robin knew his team...most of the time. He just couldn't figure out exactly what they all felt.

Star was the easiest. He usually could tell what was going on in her mind.

Cyborg was usually the next easiest, but sometimes he could really throw on a mask.

Beast Boy was fairly easy to figure out, but there was a part of him Robin wasn't sure about. Something darker hidden beneath his sometimes genuine happiness and sometimes obvious act.

Raven...was a different story. He thought he probably knew her pretty well, but...that was the thing, he wasn't sure. Still, he trusted her. That's what mattered. And with her being serious and mature, he really liked having her on the team. Sometimes he needed her to help him deal with the others.

Cyborg needed to step it up.

Robin almost sighed again, but he stopped himself and quickly stood, instead leaving the room.

When he reached Beast Boy's room he let himself in, shutting the door behind him as he watch Beast Boy quickly stand and look at him, his arms behind his back like he was guilty of something.

"Beast Boy, I've decided we need to talk."

Beast Boy wasn't having it, though, instead heading for the door, "Maybe later, I have to, um..."

Robin grabbed his arm instinctively to stop him, but Beast Boy suddenly winced and looked away. Robin's eyes immediately went to Beast Boy's arm.

And in the next second, it felt like Robin had fell off a large building and onto his back, all of the air leaving his lungs for a split second, next thing he knew there were a million sentences, questions going in his mind and out again, none of them brave enough to leave his lips.

He swallowed, releasing Beast Boy's arm. There was that bad taste in his mouth again.

It felt like time was frozen, and yet it felt likes years had passed before he spoke again, "You...uh...want to talk...?"

Beast Boy suddenly cursed under his breath, trying to push past him.

 _Trying to...what?_

For the first time in what felt like forever, Robin wasn't sure what his problem was, why he was doing _that_ , or why he wanted to get away from Robin.

"Beast Boy," Robin started, but Beast Boy shoved his roughly into the wall and left the room, leaving a painful silence behind.

And at that moment, Robin heard Cyborg calling out that breakfast was done.

Wonderful, but Robin wasn't hungry.


	3. A Tower of the Dead

**Liar**

 **Chapter 3: A Tower of the Dead**

 **AN: So not sure if it's obvious yet, but there are/will be more mentions of depression, self harm, suicide, and such. Sorry if you can't read that/don't want to read that.**

 **Also, be sure to check my sister's Teen Titans story and follow her! She'll probably be posting a lot of TT, since she loves it so much. :3 She's Robin Logan, btw.**

* * *

On the list of things Robin didn't like doing, this was very high ranked, but he didn't really have a choice. He just needed more information on Beast Boy.

If he could find out more about Beast Boy's past, Robin would be able to decide whether or not Beast Boy needed a doctor, or Robin would at least be able to figure out what was wrong with Beast Boy, and maybe help him himself. As it was, though, he wasn't even sure if he knew the extent of Beast Boy's issues.

All he knew for sure was that Beast Boy was an actor-and a very bad one, at that-and that he had some sort of terrible, no doubt tragic past. Robin had found out a long time ago that Beast Boy had lost his parents at a young age. That likely had something to do with it. He didn't know the whole story, though.

And on the list of things Robin didn't like doing, this was higher than spying on his friends...he needed to contact Bat Man.

He had spent hours already trying to think of a way around it. But who else had a way of getting anything they wanted? Who else had thousands of friends in high places? Who else could reach the most well-hidden, protected documents? Who else had a mansion that you could get lost in, and never find your way out? Okay, so the last one is irreverent, but he would never get over that.

The point? Bat Man had something he needed: Information.

The Bat wasn't cool with normal phone calls, but that was a minor draw-back.

So, Robin was standing in the rain on an ugly, dismal, gray sky morning, waiting for someone to open the door and let him come in, and hopefully dry off. He hadn't been to "Wayne's" mansion in quite some time, but maybe he would still be welcomed.

His team of course couldn't know the truth, for fairly obvious reasons, so he told them he was gonna go beat something up. That was enough like something he would do that they didn't question it. Actually he probably could have just left and they still probably wouldn't have questioned him. Nobody was acting normal at the Tower.

There was a dark cloud over all of their heads, a fog in all of their minds, a bitter taste in all of their mouths, and a icy feeling in their hearts. He didn't have to ask to know it was true. When they talked, it was either bitter or bored, and usually a terrible mix of both. He wanted to say they were also fighting more often than usual, but it felt more like they were all in a constant fight, somehow.

Robin tried not to, but they would all act rude to each other lately. Shoving another out of their own way, snapping at each other, making rude or mocking comments. The team was a mess, and Robin wasn't sure what the root of the problem was. Beast Boy had something to do with it, though.

As far as Robin understood, Beast Boy started it by being more annoying than usual, making Raven angrier than usual, and then Beast Boy just blew up one day.

Since then the team keeps sinking further and further down, drowning the "team", and their friendship.

Suddenly, and perhaps thankfully, the doors of the mansion opened. Alfred stared in shock for a moment before quickly recovering, "Master Grayson! This visit was not expected...oh, but do come in!"

Robin smiled-though it came out as a bitter one, and then followed Alfred in, happy to be out of the rain. He had his hoodie up, but he still didn't like wearing wet clothes.

"Can I get you anything? A drink, maybe some food?"

Robin shook his head, glancing around the mansion for a moment, then he turned to Alfred again, "Where's Bruce?"

Alfred nodded quickly, walking and motioning for Robin to follow him. It was a few stairways and a few elevators later when they were finally in the Bat Cave. Robin easily took the lead then, remembering the place like he went there daily. He found Bruce seconds later, all dressed up and with papers scattered all over his desk and around his computer.

"Master Wayne," Alfred greeted, gesturing to Robin then.

Bruce looked up and over to Robin, then he sighed before standing from his desk chair, "What do you want?"

Robin crossed his arms, "And hello to you, too."

The Bat stared at him for a second, "Can you even see me with those shades on? Should have worn a mask."

"I can...kind of..." Robin sighed, annoyed, but he took them off anyways, tossing them to the Bat's desk, "Better, Bat?"

Alfred mumbled something and walked off then, but Bruce didn't seem to notice...or, more likely, he didn't really care, "I'll admit, it's nice to see you again, but you know better than anyone that emotional and pointless sentences like that aren't my thing. So, again, what do you want?"

Robin glanced away, "You know what? Never mind, I'll just..." he paused, realizing that maybe fighting with the Bat wasn't a smart idea right then. He needed his help.

He sighed, "Look, it's not like I want your help...I don't exactly have a choice."

Bruce stared at him, "Get to the point," he told him, stern, but soft. Was he always like this? Maybe being the Teen Titans had changed Robin more than he originally thought.

"Something's up with Beast Boy and I need information on him so I can maybe figure out what exactly and save my team from going up in flames. Can you help?"

Bruce crossed his arms then, "You have to ask?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something-perhaps something rude, to the Bat, but Bruce walked over to his desk then, sitting back down, "I'll have someone send whatever I can find."

Robin just nodded then, grabbing his shades and putting them back on, despite how dark they really were.

Not knowing what else to say, he turned to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again," Bruce said suddenly, and Robin turned a little to stare at him, "You too."

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait on the update, by the way! And also sorry that Beast Boy wasn't in this chapter, I felt like this chapter was kind of important! I promise I'll have the next chapter out soon, though, and BB should be in that one! ^ ^**


	4. GL

**Liar**

 **Chapter 4: GL**

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy BB's weirdness in this chapter! :P I actually had a lot of fun writing this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since Robin asked for the Bat's help. Two annoying, long days, with no answers to any of his questions. _TWO DAYS._

Beast Boy was suffering, hiding, avoiding him, and he was what? Waiting for answers? Waiting for information? Robin was a coward. Well, he already knew that much, but it was getting annoying. He didn't know how to ask, how to help, how to talk to him.

Every time he tried he was left feeling awkward, with nothing gained but more weight to his already heavy shoulders. When would his shoulders become too heavy, though? When would he collapse underneath the weight?

"Robin, are you sure you are alright?"

He sighed, not knowing how to answer her. Finally he sat up from where he had been leaning over his desk, turning to look at Star, who was standing nearby, but there was a noticeable distance, "Yeah...just...tired."

And he was. Kind of.

Starfire didn't seem to like his answer, but she simply frowned and walked away, leaving him to his own problems. He almost preferred it that way, though. It was easier. He didn't have to face the truth. He didn't have to hear the truth. But he wouldn't be able to hide from it for long.

It was his job to confront Beast Boy. And he had managed to once, so doing so again shouldn't be difficult...but somehow it didn't seem easy. He stood, leaving his room too, then, even though he was dressed much too casually, only wearing his skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, a red hoodie coat and sneakers. Thankfully, he remembered to grab his sun glasses on the way out.

At first he just wandered around the hall, pacing back and forth and back and so on. It was a boring, pointless waste of time, and it didn't help him at all. He was only starting to feel more and more anxious.

Beast Boy's door opened then, causing Robin to jump a little, but he still turned to him.

Green eyes stared back at him, and Robin didn't know what to do or say. He felt completely frozen.

Beast Boy started to walk away then, past Robin, and his brain suddenly remembered how to form words, "Beast Boy...can we talk?"

That got Beast Boy to stop, but he didn't turn around, "I'm busy right now..."

"You're always busy."

Beast Boy suddenly turned towards him then, "So just leave me alone!"

Robin didn't expect that snappy reply, he also didn't expect the low growl he heard, or the sharp teeth showing, almost threatening. Robin took a step back, "I just want to talk..."

"Well I don't!"

 _I can't._

What was wrong with him?

Robin sighed, glancing down for a moment, "Garfield...calm down."

Robin was abruptly hitting the floor with a soft thud then, his glasses falling off and away. He struggled to get up, but Beast Boy apparently had other plans, grabbing at his neck, "Don't say that name! Don't say it!"

Saying "sorry" wasn't exactly possible in Robin's current situation, though. He tried kicking Beast Boy then, but today was one of those days when Beast Boy was a little shorter than Robin, even though sometimes they were the same height. Finally he gave in to simply clawing at Beast Boy's furry green arms, but Beast Boy's grip only tightened.

So he let him go completely. Robin made one last attempt at gasping for air, but it did him no good, and suddenly his vision blurred.

In the second he was taking in a lung full of air, almost gagging, and he quickly sat up, half confused, half relieved. After a moment of choking and wiping at his eyes, he finally felt a little more relaxed, even though his heart was pounding loudly in his ears.

He glanced up then. Beast Boy was sitting just a few inches away, his knees up, arms around himself, his green eyes on the floor.

And to Robin's shock, Beast Boy spoke up first, "Sorry."

It sounded strangled, and the word itself confused Robin more. Beast Boy nearly choked him to death...or at least to the point that Robin could have fainted, and he wanted to apologize? If he wasn't doing that on purpose, then did he almost _accidentally_ kill Robin?

Robin reached up to touch his neck then, feeling odd still. There was a slight pain, but other than that, he just felt...very confused.

He looked down, noticing his sun glasses on the floor. He reached down and grabbed them, feeling sort of naked with the fact that they had fallen off, and the fact that Beast Boy had had the upper hand on him just now. How did he let that happen?

Robin stood unsteadily, almost leaning on the wall on the hallway, "Whatever," he mumbled. For whatever reason, Beast Boy seemed different to him now...deceitful, dangerous.

Beast Boy got up too then, turning and quickly walking off before Robin could even say anything else. Not that he wanted to say anything else. Honestly, he was uneasy about the whole thing.

"Did something happen?"

Robin turned to Starfire, who was standing very close, and for some reason that made him jump, "N-no. I mean...I don't know..."

"Robin, is this not our team as well?"

He sighed, not wanting to deal with this "team" anymore. So he just did what Beast Boy always did, "I'm busy right now."

That said, he quickly walked off, and he didn't stop until he was out of the Tower and finally in the city.

He breathed in, it still feeling odd to do so. Was it even safe for the rest of the team to be in that Tower? Maybe Beast Boy would keep to himself.

Still, Robin felt like he should at least tell them to not say "Garfield" as it apparently turned on some sort of demon, find and destroy type of power.

Which might be cool, if they could control it.

But it still didn't make sense. What made him so angry? They had called him by his real name before. Cyborg had mocked his name, even. So why did he only just now blow up?

It must have something to do with everything else going on...whatever that was. Something about his past, no doubt.

Robin pushed his hands into his pockets, deep in thought still as he crossed the street. He turned to continue walking on the pavement, but suddenly something fell, making him jump and back up. Looking up first, he didn't see anyone, so he looked back down to the...pile of papers all neatly in a folder?

He reached down and picked it up, and on the front of the folder there was a small note in sloppy hand-writing that read "From the Bat". Nobody would believe this. Somehow, Robin did, though. He opened the folder, scanning over the different sheets, the name "Garfield Logan" was  
appearing a lot, so he shut the folder back, holding it close to himself, and he started his way back to the Tower.

Hopefully he would make sure that Beast Boy never saw these. He would get angry just at the fact that his name was written in it so much.


	5. Crossroads

**Liar**

 **Chapter 5: Crossroads  
**

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, been super busy lately.**

 **Also, happy birthday Robin!  
**

 **Hope you all enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter ready sooner!**

* * *

Robin didn't get any sleep that night, reading document after document, and when the words started to blur, he would stop, take a break, drink some coffee, and get right back to it. This was his current mission. Even as Beast Boy started to act stranger, even trying to choke him, it was still his job, as their leader, their friend, to save the team, even from themselves.

Some of the things he read were things he already knew, or things he'd guessed about, but he did learn plenty of things he hadn't known about.

He learned that Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists and that they would travel a lot to study wildlife. Robin sort of knew that, though, and the story of how Beast Boy contracted the serious illness "Sakutia". Beast Boy had spoken of it before, though vaguely.

He went ahead and read everything, though, just to remind himself of some of it, hoping to find out what was wrong with Beast Boy now. Obviously the documents didn't have everything, though.

But then, as his eyes were scanning one of the pages, "they died in a boating accident"...around either the last days of August, or the first days of September. Robin set his coffee mug down carefully, re-reading the words again before quickly turning to his laptop, looking at the date: September 11.

That...that must be it. He swallowed with some difficultly, all the mentions of death reminding him of something he would rather forget.

Lights, screaming, shouting. He was overwhelmed, confused, scared, and then...

He swallowed again, feeling sick, then he quickly stood up, walking. He wasn't exactly sure why, but walking seemed to help. He carefully walked out into the hall, super aware that it was much too early to be awake. Thankfully their floors weren't made with wood, which meant no creaking or squeaks.

A few seconds later, he was walking around the main room, still wondering what to do about Beast Boy. If he was upset about his parents, then what could Robin possibly do to help him? Send him chocolates and hope for the best? No, that was just a weird thought.

If Beast Boy was anything like Robin, then space was the answer. Space and kind words while he would wait for either a week or so to pass, or for Beast Boy to start going back to his normal self. But Beast Boy wasn't like Robin. And Robin had no clue as to how to help him.

Sitting on the couch with a sigh, he continued to try to figure out the right solution. Beast Boy already expressed that he didn't actually want to talk...but no, he wanted to, he just...couldn't. That didn't help Robin any, though. Robin was either going to not talk to him, something he might actually need, or Robin was going to force him into a conversation that he didn't want.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the couch.

It wasn't just his team. It was their team. Maybe it was time he included them.

* * *

 **Just wanted to say real quick, some stuff in this is true, but some of it isn't. I think his parents died a few different ways in different comics (boating was one of them, I think), and his illness was called Sakutia, I don't know _when_ his parents died, though, so I made that up. I don't have any BB comics, or Teen Titans, in general. Hopefully I got most of it write, though. **


	6. No I

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 6: No I  
**

 **AN: Sup, lovely freaks! So, sorry again, I won't excuse myself for taking so long this time. I promise I won't leave ya'll hanging, though. In fact, I'm gonna try to be uploading on Thursday for now on.**

* * *

By the time everyone else was getting up, Robin was nearly asleep, but he forced himself off the couch, going over to the counter to watch Cyborg cook, in hopes of staying awake.

And for what had to be the first time that week, Cyborg actually glanced at him, actually acknowledged him, and then actually spoke to him, "You look terrible."

Maybe Robin was exaggerating, but it felt like everyone just avoided each other lately, so it felt great to have someone say something to him, even if it was that he looked terrible.

He nodded anyways, because he knew it was true, "I didn't sleep."

"Well, why not?"

Robin glanced down, thinking. He felt like him making all of the moves and decisions was for the best, but then again, he had been called a control freak before, or "bossy", and he supposed that that sort of name-calling was fair, as it was probably true...even so, was it really a good idea to let all of them know about Beast Boy?

He didn't know what to do, he was stuck...it was all or nothing, at this point, "I was reading up on Beast Boy's past, trying to figure out what's wrong with him."

Cyborg stopped what he had been doing, watching him for a moment, "Yeah, about that, things have been quiet lately..."

So Cyborg noticed, too? Surely the rest noticed by now...why didn't they say anything about it? They were all just waiting for Robin to do something, weren't they?

"Oh, Robin, Cyborg, good morning!"

Robin turned to look at Starfire who was smiling brightly. He had missed that smile, and the way it seemed to brighten everything.

"Hey Starfire..." he paused, thinking, "So, about Beast Boy, and the situation here at the Tower..." it looked like he had their attention, so he went on, "I was wondering why this even started, and while researching, I learned that his parents actually...died...around August or September."

"How would his parents being dead cause him and Raven to argue? Isn't that what started this?"

Robin crossed his arms as he thought over what he learned, what he knew, and what had happened. He glanced up at Cyborg, "I thought so, but it was Beast Boy being so...annoying, that made them argue, and he was annoying because in his attempt to hide his sadness, he over did it. That's the only explanation I can come up with. And trust me, I've had time to think about it."

Cyborg nodded, looking deep in thought, meanwhile Starfire fidgeted quietly. Robin glanced between the two, waiting for something. What he was waiting for, he wasn't even sure. Maybe for Starfire to suddenly have an idea, or Cyborg to handle the rest. Neither of those things were happening.

Instead an uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them, and Robin tried to figure out what to say next. But at that moment, Raven stepped into the room, stopping when she saw them, "Did...something happen?"

Starfire quickly turned to her, "Hm?"

They all stared at each other, then Raven crossed her arms, "Who died?"

The silence remained, heavier than ever.

Robin cleared his throat then, uncomfortable, "Raven..."

"We are trying to figure out how to help Beast Boy. Robin thinks he is acting this way because his parents died around this month...and if you could help...we are all friends, and friends are supposed to get along..."

Robin looked over to Starfire, thankful that she explained it rather than him. He wasn't sure how many more times he wanted to say those things.

Raven, on the other hand, was more than a little shocked, "Wait..." she glanced away, looking unsure, "Do you mean...?"

"We think that might be why he's trying so hard to seem happy lately...or was...now his excuse is that he's annoyed with you..." Robin trailed off.

Raven glared at the floor, "So...shouldn't we leave him alone?"

Clasping her hands together, Star looked at Raven desperately, "But if we show him we are here for him, surely that will help him feel better! Especially if you were to...apologize..."

"No! No way," Raven snapped, "And even if I were okay with apologizing for something that isn't my fault, I still think we should just give him some space. That's what I'd want."

Robin frowned, "But, you normally want things that aren't really what you need. There's a difference, Raven."

Raven glared at him, "And this is different situation. How could giving him space go wrong? Just stay away from him."

Before anyone could say anything else, she marched back out of the room. Star glanced at Robin then, "Perhaps she is..."

"No," Robin said quickly, shaking his head, "We have to at least let him know."

Beast Boy stepped in then, and everyone froze all over again. He stared at all of them, his eyes darting back and fourth, "Um..." he mumbled, seemingly looking for something to say, but he quickly gave up, about to walk past them and to the door of the Tower.

Robin reached forward, grabbing the side of Beast Boy's shirt to stop him, "Hey, we...we wanted to talk to you."

He turned to stare at all of them, but Robin didn't let go in case he tried to run, "About everything that's been happening..." Robin began.

"We are here for you, if you need to talk." Star cut in, smiling softly.

Cy nodded along from where he was still making breakfast, "Yeah, we kind of know what this is about, with your parents and all..."

"And we would be more than happy to help you through this difficult time."

Beast Boy continued to stare at them, "I...um..."

Just then Raven came back, rushing to the door, "We've got a serious problem!"

"Team, let's go!"

* * *

Soon the teens make it to the main area of Jump City, where they spot Doctor Light.

Robin glances around, slightly confused, "He's a serious problem?"

Raven stares ahead, still dead serious, but then Doctor Light speaks up, his voice mocking, "Oh, I'm offended!"

Raven glances to the others, but Cyborg and Beast Boy were already rushing forward, "Keep your guard up!"

Just as Cyborg lands a punch, Beast Boy close behind in his pteranodon form, Gizmo flies in, shooting at them. Robin rushes forward, watching as Star shoots lasers at Gizmo, but a sharp pain in the back makes Robin turn around, only to find See-More behind him. Robin throws an explosive disc in his direction, but just then Kyd Wykkyd appears, grabbing See-More before sinking back down and past the ground.

Robin turns, watching Star getting shot at from multiple directions as Beast Boy's suddenly thrown across the road, turning a dog as he lands. Robin throws several discs up and at Gizmo, watching Beast Boy suddenly turn into a fly.

Robin runs forward just as Gizmo shoots at Star, almost hitting Beast Boy, "Hey," Robin shouts to Beast Boy, wondering what was up with him.

Beast Boy returns his normal form and runs towards See-More, "It's nothing!"

 _I can't tell you._

Robin glares after him, but says nothing. He would deal with him later. For now he focused on the battle, helping to knock Gizmo out of the sky just as Cyborg knocked Doctor Light out.

They finally defeated the rest too. Robin wasn't going to question why they were all working together. It was kind of obvious.

Jumpcity was well-watched by the Teen Titans now, and the only way a villain could rise up is with others. It made him happy to know they were so desperate, but a dog bites when it's cornered.

"Hey," Robin says, noticing Beast Boy leaving them.

Beast Boy keeps walking, apparently he didn't hear him... _sure_.

Rushing, Robin runs after him, grabbing him by his arm, though loosely, this time, "What was that back there?"

Beast Boy looks back at him angrily, "It was nothing, okay?!"

Cyborg walks over then, also very angry, "YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

Robin puts his hand up, pushing Cyborg back a little, but he looked to Beast Boy, "Your transformations seem messed up today, why's that?"

Beast Boy stayed quiet, his eyes angry, but watery, and Robin didn't want to know why. Finally Beast Boy spoke, though, "Why are you doing this?! Why are you trying to remind me things I'd rather forget?! Do you guys hate me now?! Just because I get angry too, sometimes?!"

Everyone stayed silent, and it was like Robin could feel what everyone else was feeling. Guilt was stirred up, in the air, like dust or sand, and it was making it hard to breath.

"Robin, you get angry at us all the time! Cyborg's usually complaining or shouting, even when he's not angry! Raven's always in her room, and always mean to us, even when she doesn't mean it! Starfire's the only one here who has any right to tell me how to act, tell me to talk about my problems, but we all know the only reason she's doing it is because of you, Robin! You told her too, you rallied the others behind you like you always do, and you're not only embarrassing me, but you're annoying me too! You think I want to talk, or need to talk?! Sure, maybe I do, but this isn't how I wanted!"

Beast Boy turned away then, tears running down his face just as he did so, then he rushed away, nearly running. Robin glanced around, but nobody moved to say or do anything, they all just stood there. Even Raven, who he expected to yell at them, said nothing. And Robin wondered then, was that it? Was the team falling apart so much that he couldn't even recollect the pieces? And did that mean they were done?


	7. GL's Notebook

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 7: GL's Notebook**

 **AN: Yeh, on time! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the all support, thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Robin replayed that moment in his head more than a few times, and he still wasn't sure what to do. He felt like going and finding Beast Boy, making sure he's okay, but that as what got him in this situation. He realized he probably should have given Beast Boy some space, and really, he expected Raven to, "I told you so," but he knew that wouldn't happen. Raven wasn't like that in normal situations, and this was very serious. Or it felt serious.

What was left of the team sat around in the main room of the tower. Raven had a book, sitting on the floor and reading it. Starfire was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, putting beads on a string, into what Robin assumed was either going to be a bracelet or a necklace, it was looking fairly long, though, so it was probably a necklace. Cyborg was playing a video game, and from Robin saw, he was losing. A lot.

Robin just sat there, though, next to Cy, looking down to Star. Robin was just thinking...wondering where Beast Boy was, and what he was doing. It felt wrong, not knowing where one of them were. It was fine on a normal day, one or all of them leave the tower, but this night was different. Beast Boy was upset, and doing who knows what. It was a fairly unpredictable situation.

Beast Boy hadn't returned to the Tower, like they first expected, and Robin didn't know where he would be. He bit his lower lip as he pondered, standing up because the room felt tense. At first he considered going out, but he reconsidered. He'd give Beast Boy until midnight, at least.

He walked into his room, glancing at Beast Boy's. He glanced down, thinking, but his thoughts were a mess. Finally he quietly walked over to Beast Boy's room, opening the door as silently as possible and stepping in, shutting the door behind him. He looked around, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Answers, maybe.

Robin knew what it was like to lose family, but he only ever thought of... _self harm_. And he hadn't thought of it in a long time. At first he was lost, then he was angry and sad, and then...well, working with the Bat distracted him pretty well. He was Robin, Boy Wonder...he didn't have time for much else.

Beast Boy clearly felt different, though. How did he feel? After all this time, he still felt so bad that...that he would do that?

For Robin, that day would come around, hurt him for a day or two, make him cry into the early hours of the morning, but it he never felt so bad that he wanted to...end it.

He had accepted long ago that they weren't coming back. It wasn't the end of the world to him. Why was Beast Boy doing this, though?

Robin walked to Beast Boy's bed, sitting down and propping his chin on his hands. He stared at the room around him, the mess of comics on the floor, clothes scattered about, junk food here and there. It looked...normal. Robin didn't know what he expected.

He got down on the floor, looking for a journal or something. Surely he has one, if he's feeling upset? Well, Robin didn't...but...

After looking for a little while, trying to move stuff without changing anything too much, he gave up. Beast Boy either didn't have one, or he was hiding it really well. Where would Robin hide one? Oh, who was he kidding, the only things Beast Boy and him had in common is that 1, both of them lost their family at young ages, 2, they worked to save the world, and 3, they were both stubborn and hypocritical.

Robin glanced back to the bed, though. He walked over again, lifting the sheets, then he lifted the mattress, to reveal a purple writing notebook. He quickly grabbed it, letting the mattress drop. He sat down, opening the notebook as fast as possible.

The first page was just a bunch of messy drawing, the next few pages some drawings, but one of the pages had some lyrics, to what song, Robin didn't know, but the lyrics were...deep. More drawings and lyrics scattered across the page, but some pages later, Robin found something closer to what he was looking for.

 _I wish I could express myself better. I'm so tired lately, the nightmares are getting worse again, and I don't know how to tell anyone anything. I almost told Robin earlier, but I didn't get very far. How is it possible to feel so empty, yet so full of pain? Seems I could cry for hours without feeling any better. I can't pushing the memories away, and they keep resurfacing...I think I might-  
_

More drawings, but the drawings seemed more...violent. Not gruesome, or anything, but... Odd. Off. Different. Robin turned the pages until he found more words,  
 _  
I've started cutting again._

Again?! An uncomfortable feeling crept into Robin's chest. Was this a yearly thing? And...how did they not notice sooner? He found himself glaring at the pages as he turned them,

 _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

That was halfway through the notebook, the last page he'd written on, and the page had water stains...tear drops? No...probably from drinking over the notebook... Robin shut the notebook, staring across the room without really seeing anything. He heard someone calling his name then, so he stood, pushing the notebook back underneath the mattress and rushing out of Beast Boy's room.

He carefully shut the door behind him, then walked into the main room. Starfire stood before him, Raven and Cyborg on either side of her.

"Robin, I...we...we think someone should go talk to him. We made this worse, but that does not mean we should stop now. We need to fix what we have done, not abandon him when he needs us most."

Robin started to shake his head, but then Cyborg spoke, "And it should be you. Not that we wouldn't mind going, but all of us together? That'd just overwhelm him. And...you're the leader."

Raven nodded in agreement, "And while I could argue that leaving him alone is for the best, as Star already kindly pointed out: you screwed up. Go help him, you've already come this far."

Robin stood there, silent, his mouth open slightly in shock, "But...Raven...guys...maybe we should just..."

"Hey, did you hear me? I told you not to do this, and you did. You messed up, you've put him in a difficult position, Robin. Now you can't give up on it. You have to see it through. So...whatever's bothering him, at least bring him back..." Raven glanced away, "He's really starting to scare Star..."

Starfire glanced at her, "But you were the one that decided-"

Raven interrupted her, pointing at Robin, "Go! Please..."

Robin nodded. He couldn't think of any better ideas...

"Alright."


	8. First Crime

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 8: First Crime**

 **AN: Kind of a filler chapter, but I don't know, I wanted to have Beast Boy's point of view on one chapter. So. Yeah. Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger! Forgive me in advance? ^ ^**

8:00

The night air was too cold, but Beast Boy still enjoyed the way it felt. It seemed to calm him.

The wind picked up here and there, and he wondered if maybe a storm was on the way. Oh well.

He swallowed, his throat stuffy from crying, and stared down at the traffic and lights below. Soon...

Memories reminded him of why he was on such a tall building, and he felt the tears start to run again. Why? Why...?

He would see them again, soon enough. And if not...he would at least have peace. Acting like he was happy all of the time while his heart broke, falling apart more and more...it was too hard to keep up. But what was he to do? Tell _them_? He didn't want to share his problems. They deserved to be happy.

He, on the other hand...he wasn't so innocent. He deserved his soon death. His first crime was letting his own parents die... And now...it was his turn.

He closed his eyes.


	9. Selfish

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 9: Selfish  
**

 **AN: This was gonna be longer, but I didn't get to work on more of it soon enough, but it's fine I guess, just means I'll put the next bits into the beginning of the next chapter. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! ^ ^  
**

* * *

8:04

It took a while to track him down, but soon Robin was standing on a roof. He was thankful that Beast Boy didn't ditch his T-Communicator, but he had to wonder why he didn't. He must have known Robin would track him down, right? Well, Robin was thankful, anyways.

He glanced around and spotted Beast Boy standing a little ways off, his head turned down. Robin walked forward, quiet, not wanting to startle him...or let him know Robin was there, yet.

The only sound was the wind, starting to pick up again, as Robin got closer to Beast Boy, but his foot must have kicked a rock or something, because it caused a small bit of noise as it went skipping before coming to a stop. Robin winced.

"Why are you here?"

Robin glanced up to see Beast Boy staring back at him, "What kind of question is that? We're friends."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I'm only going to cause you pain. Just...leave. I want _this_."

"You're so selfish that we don't get a choice?"

The silence that followed lasted a few minutes, "It's not that. I want, and deserve this, okay? You...none of you should have to help me. I'm sorry for causing the trouble I have...but this is it."

Robin glared, anger running through his veins, "You can't just give up. We want to help you, give us a chance!"

"I'm...I deserve..."

"I don't care," Robin snapped, "I don't care what you 'deserve'! What about what we deserve?! Does that not matter to you?! All you care about is you! You want to end your pain, like that will do any good! It's going to hurt, it's going to hurt all the way up until you die! That's life! You have to deal with it, you have to accept your past, your pain, and live with it!"

Tears ran down Beast Boy's face, his eyebrows drawn down in anger, "I can't! I can't just keep acting happy when I'm not! I can't keep lying! And if I told you guys, I thought-I...I don't want anyone to feel this... I don't want to... I..."

"We all know what it's like. You're not doing anyone any good. You're making us worry, you're messing up your own fighting, and by doing that? You're endangering other people! You can't keep doing this, if you want to help others!"

"I want to die...I deserve it...I won't be in the way anymore...just let me..."

"Shut up! Nobody deserves death! Nobody!"

Beast Boy glanced up, "I've committed so...so many crimes. I've stolen stuff, I've..."

"You're just looking for excuses."

"No I'm not! I let my parents die! I should've done something, but I didn't!"

Robin stayed quiet for a moment, watching the tears dripping off Beast Boy's face, "So what? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happens to everyone, and yet you consider it a crime? Maybe I should be standing next to you, Garfield."

Garfield fell to his knees, hands clenched, his body shaking, "I..."

Robin walked closer, staring down at him, a sobbing mess. He sat next to him, not knowing what else to say. How long did Garfield go, blaming himself? Robin stared up at the stars, slightly obscured by what was no-doubt clouds.

After a little while in silence, he remembered something, "I'm sorry...for bothering you...and telling the others, like I did. I didn't know what else to do..."

Garfield quietly nodded, still crying, though quietly, "I...I'm sorry I didn't-"

Robin put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "It's okay."

The minutes ticked by as they sat their, hugging while Garfield tried to calm down. After...well, some time, they heard thunder. Garfield pulled back first, surprisingly, "We should go," he mumbled.

Robin nodded, and they both hurried to leave the roof.

It had started raining before they made it back to the Tower, but they only got rained on a little, not enough to soak them, or anything.

As soon as they stepped into the main room everyone turned to them, the silence intense. Robin looked to Garfield then, wondering if he would speak up first. Instead, it was Raven, "You're both stupid."

"Raven-" Robin started, but Garfield interrupted him, "We're human..."

"I know," Raven said then, a small, sad smile on her lips, "But humans don't hold they're feelings away from each other...no one does. Even I need all of you... Did you think it would be fine? Did you think we would carry on without you, saving others when we couldn't even save you?"

Garfield looked down, "Humans make mistakes..."

Cyborg crossed his arms, "So you know what you did was a mistake, right?"

"And you will not do this again?" Star asked from where she stood, her hands clasped together.

Garfield nodded, eyes on the floor still, "I'm sorry."

Everyone went silent again. A good kind of silent, a thoughtful sort of silent. Peaceful.

After a long few minutes, Cyborg spoke again, "Who all wants pizza?"

They all quickly agreed, but to Robin's surprise Garfield didn't bother to mention he wanted the vegetable pizza, as he usually did to remind them. Instead, Garfield walked off, towards his room. Robin looked back at the rest of his team, all of them quiet.

"I'll go talk to him, Cy, go ahead and order the pizza, and make sure you get the vegetarian one, too."

Cyborg nodded walking off, and Robin turned away, heading to Garfield's room.

...


	10. Storm

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 10: Storm  
**

 **AN: Managed to make this chapter a few hundred words longer than the last! And maybe it's not too cliff-hanger-ish this time! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The door was already open, so Robin stood in the doorway, staring at him. He was laying on his bed, on his back and staring up.

"I thought I knew what I wanted..." Garfield said quietly, "I thought, for so long...that I could have prevented their... I thought... Robin, if nobody deserves to die, then what about prison? Shouldn't I be locked up?"

Robin stepped closer, "It's in the past. And we lock up people who cause trouble, in hopes that they either learn what they're doing is wrong, or just to put them away for a while. You aren't causing trouble, or at least, not in that way."

Garfield didn't seem to like that, glaring towards Robin, "So what? I'm off the hook?"

"I'm sure whatever stuff you stole probably wasn't too important. I don't even fully understand the situation, and we have no proof."

"You're making excuses for me?"

Robin smiled at him as he sat on the side of his bed, "The line between good and bad sometimes blurs. Whether that be because someone's crossed the line or because someone they like is on the other side."

Garfield suddenly pulled a pillow over his face, "Why...? You guys don't like me. You just feel guilty. If I had acted all silly and annoying, I could have left and nobody would have cared, then I could have jumped, and you'd all feel guilty, sure, but you'd get over-"

Not letting him finish, Robin quickly grabbed Garfield by his shoulders, knocking the pillow from his hands, "Idiot! How can you not see how much we care?! If I really hated how annoying you were, then why are you still on this team?! I would have kicked you off if I didn't care! But if you're so distant from us that you don't care how _we_ feel, then maybe you shouldn't be on this team after all!"

"I care how you guys feel! I was going to kill myself for-"

 _For all of you._

Robin could handle it, couldn't listen to anymore of it, and he quickly covered Garfield's mouth. Why did he have to speak those words so easily?

"Then you don't really know us, Garfield. That, or your own wants and needs are blinding you."

Robin didn't take his hand away. He didn't want to hear his reply, but suddenly Garfield moved, shoving Robin back a little, "So what do you want, then?"

Robin stared at him, sitting up more, "For you to not assume what we want. And...I want you to be happy. But I don't want you to fake it. I want you to let us help you, or to at least understand...you're not a burden."

Garfield looked away, his eyes cloudy. He looked numb. "You're very demanding," he muttered, "But...I want to try. Even if it means I'll be in everyone's way, bothering everyone. I'm like that anyways, no matter what I do."

"You're not. Sometimes the way you act gets annoying, but so does everyone else. You know that. You know you shouldn't be treated any differently. Didn't you say something like that when you were yelling this evening? That you shouldn't be treated differently just because you and Raven have been fighting? Which, isn't our problem, by the way. The fact that you yelled so much more recently is because something's bothering you. That's our problem."

Suddenly Garfield groaned, looking slightly annoyed, "No...I've been yelling more because I'm getting tired of always being cheerful. Why should I? Raven doesn't. But...then, I'm supposed to be the silly one, that's my role..."

"Hey, you've always acted that way. It's not like anyone ever told you to. Actually, it was the opposite."

"Yeah," Garfield looked towards the open door for a moment, "But I thought that if I showed how upset I was, then it would only bother everyone. I thought people would like me more if I'm happy. I still think that. I mean, look, you're bothered now, aren't you?"

Robin shook his head, struggling with how to say what he meant, "Yes, it bothers me that you're...the way you are, but that's because we all care about you, of course it bothers us. That's why we want to help you."

Garfield didn't say anything to that, and they stay silent. The rain was getting heavier outside, and suddenly a flash of lightning shines in through the current, followed by thunder. Robin looks down at Garfield, who was now laying on his side.

"What if...I've never actually been happy before? What if I've been acting this whole time, and none of you know me at all?"

"Well," Robin paused, "Have you been acting this whole time?"

"I don't know...I'm not sure anymore."

Robin stared at him, not knowing what to say. He turns to see Star standing in the doorway, "Pizza is here!"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Garfield spoke first, "Maybe later."

"Oh, um...but, it will get cold, why not join us now? You both must be very hungry-"

 _I'm worried about you.  
_

Robin looked up, Garfield suddenly walking past him, to the door, "I said no, so go away!"

Before Star could say anymore, Garfield shut the door. He walked back over and sat down, going quiet again.

"You know," Robin started, carefully, "You keep saying you'll let us help you. When are going to stop lying? Even before we found out something was wrong with you, you've been lying. Acting like you're fine...when are you going to let us actually help?"

Garfield remained silent, not moving, not speaking.

"Garfield?"

"Don't...do that... Don't use my name. It's Beast Boy."

Robin frowned, "Until you start to improve, until you start feeling better, I'm going to keep calling you by your name. Your _real_ name. At this point, it seems like Beast Boy is your mask. So until you can actually smile like you used to, then no, I won't call you that. Do you understand?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"What? Not allowing you to lie? I'm concerned for you. You mentioned how if you acted annoying, we would have let you...jump. And, well, I don't want you to pretend that you're better, just for us to lose you... You doing that isn't fair."

"I meant...Robin is your mask," Garfield suddenly glanced at him, meeting his eyes, "Plus, you literally have a mask."

"I...didn't mean it like that. _I'm_ not trying to act different and separate myself from my past, unlike you. It's one thing to not want to talk about it, but you seem to want to be an entirely different person."

Garfield chewed his lower lip, seeming confused, "I was. I'm trying to not do that. I'm tired of acting, but I still feel like none of you will like me anymore..."

"You're not different, this is just a another side of you. I can't and won't believe that you've never been happy while you were here."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Garfield looked back to him again, "Anyways, why don't you tell me your actual name? It's not fair that you know mine."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Really? It doesn't matter that much. I'm not the one with the problem. I'm not-"

"How am I supposed to tell you everything without feeling like a burden unless it feels normal? Normal people share their secrets, right? So, in return for me telling you so much about myself and my past, and if only to make me feel better...please? It'll be weird if I keep telling you stuff, rambling about myself. I already feel weird with the spot light on me so much. I've had to literally hide in this past week just to avoid all of you."

"Oh, and why do you think the spot light's been on you? Maybe it's because we care?"

Garfield crossed his arms, looking down, "If you're trying to prove you care, that doesn't help. Anyone and everyone could be concerned, if you act the right way. I'm not looking for 'concern', that's the last thing I'm looking for. I'm looking for...help. I'm looking for friends I can tell things to, I guess...even though, I was actually looking for freedom from my past..."

"Okay, but you knew you could talk to us, didn't you?"

"Yeah...but I didn't want to concern anyone. I don't want to bother anyone, or upset anyone, or make anyone anxious... I just...wanted to talk...but I started feeling like I couldn't. It started setting in that you guys might not know me that well...since I always hid whenever I felt depressed..."

Robin sighed, "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have understood..."

"No, you all did exactly what I thought you would. I guess you did what was normal. You...acted like being depressed was strange...you acted like I was broken... Of course I get depressed, my past..." he stopped, burying his face against his knees, then he cursed quietly, something Robin was sadly getting used to hearing.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have, but you were normally so... Look, I'm sorry, I had assumed that you couldn't be that upset...sorry."

Garfield stayed where he was, though. Robin glanced down, knowing that somehow everything would probably be fine. But it didn't feel like it yet. It felt like chaos. It felt like he had made the biggest mistake any friend-no, any person could make. It felt like he belonged in prison. Why couldn't he have just been more understanding? He groaned, rubbing his forehead. _Idiot._

"Let's talk about something else," Garfield suddenly muttered.

"We going to have to talk about everything eventually-"

"I know, I just...can't. Right now."

Robin nodded, ready to get to another conversation, preferably a less painful, depressing one. But he couldn't think of anything. Or rather, he could, but he didn't want to...

"My name is Dick Grayson."

Garfield looked over at him, shocked, but he didn't say anything, he just stared. Robin sighed, reaching up, he took his mask off, "Are you happy now?"

Garfield swallowed uncomfortably, still staring at him, "Uh...you didn't _have_ to...I mean-it's just that, now it feels like I'm being a bad friend..."

"You're not. I wanted to let you know."

With a nod, Garfield abruptly looked away, "Thanks...for everything."

Robin winced, "Careful, that sounds like a goodbye."

Suddenly Garfield was hugging him. Robin relaxed, hugging him back. He wasn't sure why, but it made him happy, like Beast Boy was officially taking off his mask. And even if he wasn't, Robin realized something, in that moment.

 _After this, I can't let him be by himself, not until he starts feeling better.  
_

 _I know there's a way to help him.  
_

 _I know he will feel better._


	11. AN

**Liar**

 **Chapter 11: AN**

 **AN: So, firstly, sorry for missing two Thursdays in a row. October and November are pretty busy months for me (Not to mention Zelda month just started and NaNoWriMo). I'll try to keep updating on every Thursday. Just got stuck on this next chapter. Speaking of, hope everyone enjoys it, even if it isn't the best chapter.  
**

 **Also, thank you, SS, for the review. ^ ^**

 **My explanation: Writing Raven into this situation is difficult, since this all began with them arguing, due to Beast Boy being more depressed and annoyed than usual and her knowing something was up. She is not at all irrelevant. She is probably the most important in this story, next to Beast Boy-though, since it's about Robin also helping his team, it's largely focused on him.**

 **As for the fluff between them, maybe a bit later in this story. Also, not sure if you mean fluff in a romance way or not, but I honestly don't know if I'll be pairing them or what? I see people who pair Beast Boy and Raven, and then my sister pairs Beast Boy and Robin, and I'm sitting here confused. Help? I honestly don't know who I pair. Not sure I care. Who do you guys pair? Let me know.**

 **By the way I have a forum for questions and stuff, if anyone wants to talk/ask questions. Link's on my profile. Come hang out.**

 **Also, real quick, this chapter has a lot more references/mentions of self-harm and stuff, so yeah, sorry. And sorry for the long AN, like, wow.**

 **Okay, thanks so much!**

 **Next chapter up in a few minutes-**


	12. Painful Silences

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 12: Painful Silences**

* * *

Convincing Garfield to eat some pizza was difficult, but Robin managed. The whole situation made Robin see his team in a different light, though. Every once in a while, they could all be really great. This night, for instance. They weren't annoying, weren't childish, weren't silly or joking. They were dead-serious...but kind.

Cyborg was much more quiet than usual, joking here and there, and somehow not making it weird by doing so. He managed to somehow tone his jokes down without making his jokes sound desperate. Whatever light teasing his did was aimed mostly at Star and Raven.

Raven was acting kind of different too, but Robin couldn't quite understand what was different. She had that leave-me-alone look about her, still, but she seemed to be acting, too, snapping at Cyborg in a way that seemed different than usual, like she was acting.

Star was smiling softly, but her eyes held a quiet, numb sadness. It hurt Robin that he couldn't help her. Maybe if he just managed to help Garfield, then everything will fall back into place. He was tired of this gloomy tower. What happened to the idiot team he remembered? The ones who were always too loud? The childish group that always annoyed each other? Where was the shouting? The yelling? Where was Star's happy, chirpy voice?

He would get his team back. For now, they were making progress. At least they were shining in another way. Shining through the dark clouds with their care and worry for Garfield. They truly were a team.

Sadly, their team still wasn't completely in working order...if you could even call it that from the start. Garfield finally letting them help was only a start. It was the beginning. Robin could see things clearly for once, he could see all of Garfield's true emotions. Not that him being happy wasn't real. But for once they got to see...all of his emotions. They could see him clearly, for who he was, not just his silly, joking, sometimes soft and caring self. His pain was finally showing through.

He glanced up, footsteps approaching him grabbing his attention.

"So, you're serious about what you said earlier, then?"

Robin nodded as he met Garfield's eyes, "I can't leave your side, because I can't trust you."

Garfield went silent then, like he had before, when Robin first brought it up at the table. Robin watched as Garfield shut the door, then crossed the room, sitting down next to Robin on the bed. The silence was back, the rain outside still pouring down, lightning shining through the curtains and thunder rolling. When would the storm end?

Suddenly Garfield turned to face him again, "Are you okay with top bunk?"

Robin nodded, not really caring either way. It was clear Garfield was just trying to escape any more serious talk. Maybe Robin would let him off the hook this time.

He stood, climbing up to the top bunk and sitting down. He sighed quietly and laid down, though he was sure he wouldn't get any sleep. Ever since this started he couldn't sleep when he wanted to, or he'd wake up in the middle of the night without knowing why. A few times he just stayed up all night.

He stared up at the ceiling as the light went out, the sound of creaking below as Garfield laid down. Robin closed his eyes, wishing he would just fall asleep, but no, no such luck. He tossed and turned, trying to be quiet as to not keep Garfield up, and eventually he stayed completely still, hoping that he would just drift. He was staring across the room, feeling numb. Maybe he was already sleeping, and this was dream...

He blinked, moving his hand in front of his face, staring at it. He felt so...numb. He moved a bit, laying on his back again, closing his eyes. _Lights, screaming, shouting. Everything's a blur. Rain...sheets and sheets of rain pouring down, with no end in sight, black umbrellas surround the area, they're in the distance, maybe they were watching him._

Suddenly he heard movement below, and he sat up to see Garfield leaving the room.

 _Is this a dream?_

Robin shook the thought from his mind and climbed and from the top bunk, quietly leaving the room. He started to walk through the tower, silently looking for Garfield, his heart was starting to speed up, though, not knowing where he was or what he was doing.

He wouldn't try _that_ again, would he? No, he wouldn't... The sound of thunder makes Robin jump a bit, and he stops moving, putting his hand over his chest and feeling his heart thudding as he tried to think properly.

 _Calm...calm..._

He breathed in, then let it out as he looked up, leaving the room to continue his search. Minutes later he stood in the main room, confused. He couldn't have left the tower...right? Where would he have gone? There was no way he was out in the storm-

"You okay?"

Robin quickly turned, startled since he hadn't expected anyone to be in the room. The lights were off, so he had just thought that... _I have to stop doing that. I have to stop assuming things._

He stepped towards the main room's large, red couch, flipping on the light as he did so. Garfield was sat on the floor before the couch, so Robin sat down next to him, worried without knowing why. He stared at him, "Why...why are you in here?"

"I don't know. I feel sort of sick..."

Robin started going down the list of reasons he might be sick, aside from it just happening, "Did you get too hungry? Or maybe you're anxious?"

Garfield shrugged his shoulders, but Robin took that as a no. Robin stared at him intensely, trying to figure him out. That's when he remembered something. He reached forward carefully, grabbing Garfield's arm to look at it. Garfield started to pull back immediately, but Robin held him still. "Stop, I'm just looking."

He met Garfield's eyes for a moment, the eyes that use to have a glow about them...that wasn't all faked. But maybe you could always see that hint of sadness in them. They were more noticeable now, though. His green eyes glassy with tears yet to spill over, they held fear too. Fear that Robin would be angry, or that Robin was disappointed?

Robin let go of him again, glancing down as he tried to say something, anything. What was there to say? He wanted to make Garfield feel more relaxed, he wanted to take back his words that probably helped to hurt him. He wanted to fix things already. He knew it was unrealistic, though. This wouldn't be easy, and it would take time. But it would be worth it in the end, he reminded himself. He didn't come this far to give up.

How long does it take to heal emotional wounds? Months? Years? Robin would be by his side as long as it took, if only because he feared the guilt of letting someone go like that. He had so many reasons to stay by his side, though. He was his friend, part of his team, and in a lot of ways, his family, even if not by blood.

"Do you..." Robin hesitated, "Do you want to play a game?" He asked, nodding his head towards the TV and games.

Garfield... _or Beast Boy-maybe Robin was too use to thinking of him by his real name-_ -shook his head, "Not really...I want to be alone."

 _I want to disappear._

Robin stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. He can't let him be alone. Garfield's a liar, and he can't trust him to save his own life. So Robin doesn't say anything. He had no intention of leaving him alone ever again-maybe he'd let him go into the bathroom by himself, but only for a few minutes. He couldn't do anything too terrible in only a few minutes, right? Robin shoves all of the thoughts away, focusing on Garfield again, "You should try to get some sleep..."

He stood, then, his mind made up on making Garfield go back to bed. Sleep deprivation wasn't going to make him feel better...though, it might not make him feel any worse either.

Garfield glanced up to him, "I don't really want to..."

Robin offered his hand to him then, palm up, "You need to sleep."

Garfield reluctantly took his hand, helping himself off the floor, before quickly taking his hand back, looking off to the side. He was acting strange. "I feel weird," Garfield mumbled.

"How so?"

Garfield's green eyes flickered back to him, "Sick...dead...tired. I feel like I'm lost...like I shouldn't be here. My mind wants me to die..."

"Stop," Robin couldn't listen to it, "Stop that. You need to sleep, okay?"

Garfield looked down and nodded, so Robin pulled him along by his hand, not wanting to hurt his wrist by mistake. As he walked, he found himself thinking about how mean he was. What if Garfield actually needed to talk? Was Robin making him feel like a burden? Should he apologize? He glanced back to Garfield. Beast Boy.

Once they stepped back into Garfield's room, Robin shut the door, finding it easy to think that Garfield would talk to him, if he needed to. He's tired, he needs to sleep right now, apologizing would just be keeping him up longer. Right.

Robin climbed up and onto the top bunk, laying down. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. As the minutes ticked by, Robin wondered if he should say anything, and finally he sat up, looking over the edge of the top bunk.

Garfield was sitting on his bed, face in his hands, and Robin felt an ache in his chest. He quietly climbed back down, not knowing what to do. Hug him? Say something? He sat next to him carefully, staring at him as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Don't worry about me," Garfield mumbled, "I'm okay."

How could he just lie like that, when it was so obvious he was far from "okay"? Robin frowned, "If you need to talk..." he couldn't quite finish that sentence, but he hoped Garfield understood.

Garfield didn't say anything, though, and they both sat in silence. Robin's mind filled the silence with "what if?"s, wondering if everything would turn out okay, wondering if things would ever be the same. What if helping Garfield was impossible? He tried to push back his thoughts, but it was hard to think about anything else.

 **He was causing Robin pain. He was causing all of them to worry. His stomach churned as he thought about it, about the burden he had become, despite not wanting to ever become a burden. It still happened. There was no way they could help him unless he became a burden, and even now, they still couldn't. No one could help him.**

 **No matter how hard they try, how long they stay by his side, nothing will ever work. He was just making them suffer too. He feels so sick, so disgusting. He should have jumped. That was the right answer all along, wasn't it? It still is. If he lets them help, they'll all suffer for maybe years, but if he ends it for them, they'll just suffer for a little while, maybe a few months, but they would get over it.**

 **Robin got over his family dying, they all got over Terra, they would be fine without him too. The thought of Terra makes him ache, though, and he tries to push her from his thoughts. That was his fault too. Why was he always screwing things up? Why couldn't he ever be more than a comedy relief? Why couldn't he ever be as awesome as Robin? As amazing as Raven? As chill as Cyborg? As kind as Starfire? Why was he just funny? Just stupid? Just the screw-up in the group?**

 **He wanted to leave it. Leave it all. They could easily replace him. Bring in Aqualad, or Kid Flash. Raven like Aqualad better anyways, and Robin like Kid Flash better. They could bring in both, and replace their spots on the other teams. There were so many things they could do without Beast Boy-Garfield, there to screw things up and get in the way.**

What dark thoughts ran through Garfield's mind? What sadness eats away at his heart? Robin would never know. He could only ever tell when he was lying.

Robin breathed in, reaching over to grab Garfield's hand, "Hey," he mumbled.

Garfield glanced up, seeming out of it, like he was lost in thought, lost at sea...and quite possibly drowning. Robin's mind went blank, though, and he didn't know what to say. He struggled, trying to say something. Why was it so hard to speak when he needed to, and easier to speak when there was nothing to speak about?

"I know...I know it's hard for you...but...promise you'll stay alive?"

"I promise."

Robin met his eyes, trying to decide whether or not he meant it. He didn't know why, but it sounded like a lie to him. He couldn't hear what was behind the lie, what Garfield truly meant, but he knew it was a lie. Robin glanced away, trying to work out what to say. "Are you," he paused, meeting his eyes again, "Are you lying to me?"

Garfield looked away then, answering his question without meaning to. Robin sighed, slightly annoyed, but mostly disturbed. Garfield might try to leave them, even after all of this?

He laid down, pulling Garfield down as well. At least like that he would be able to tell when Garfield leaves the room, even if he fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around Garfield, closing his eyes to try to hold back tears. Why did this happen to people?

"I'm sorry," Garfield mumbled, burying his face against Robin's shirt. Robin didn't know how to respond. What was he apologizing for? Was it an apology for wanting to die, or for even existing? There was no telling.

"Don't apologize," Robin told him, feeling like he knew the answer, and even if he didn't, it was fine, because Garfield shouldn't apologize either way. Saying sorry doesn't help their situation.


	13. Life and Death

**Liar**

 **Chapter 13: Life and Death**

 **AN: Quick update! I might not get Liar out for every Thursday because it's getting closer to the holidays and all of that! But I will try to update as much as possible here and there! I should get things back to normal on updating around January. So yeah! Sorry, love ya!**

 **Also, trigger warning, this chapter is in the perspective of someone who wants to be gone. (mentions of self-harm and death and references to other stuff)**

 **Following Beast Boy-**

* * *

He kept messing up. He was tired of being the burden, being the star, being in the spot light where everyone could see him. Carefully slipping out of the bed without Robin noticing was difficult, but he somehow managed, standing in the dark room and staring at his leader. Why did Robin persist like he did? Why not give up? It's easier to give up. Robin wasn't like that, though. He cared too much to let go. Even so, his reasoning was selfish too, everyone is.

Beast Boy just wanted to get rid of his guilt, wanted to stop suffering from his past, wanted to end it all. He wasn't more selfish, he wasn't less. You can't compare that sort of stuff. He's _just_ selfish. He knew that, deep down, but what was he supposed to do? Continue to act? Showing his true feelings always hurts, lying hurts, his head hurts, his wrists hurts, everything hurts. Death would hurt, but then it would be over, right?

He stepped out of his bedroom-and what might as well be Robin's now-and into the hall, his mind numb and yet racing. What would he do with this small amount of freedom?

He wanted to keep saying that they'd get over him, but Robin seemed pretty serious about helping him...it scared B-Garfield. Would Robin really be that upset if he just...left? He lost his whole family, so he should be stronger...no, that was terrible of him. Having someone else leave like that might hurt Robin more, because of that.

Losing Tera wasn't any easier for him, after all. He loved her. Always would. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, walking into the main room. He felt nauseous standing in this comforting, familiar front room. The couch where they'd play video games, the table where they ate... He turned, leaving the room quickly.

They all know now what a liar he is.

What does that mean and why does he feel so different? It felt like a mess, and it was all his fault. How do you clean this sort of mess up? Pretend it never happened?

He found himself on the roof, and he sat down near the edge, not bothering to look down. Looking down would only remind him of something he isn't allowed.

Robin would be happy to know that every time he thought about death, he came to mind. Telling him "no", asking him not to, asking him to promise not to. It made Beast Boy feel sick. He was still stuck between trusting that Robin cared that much, and a weird feeling that it was all a lie. Would Robin lie like that? Could he lie like that after actually calling Beast Boy out for lying?

He didn't want to wonder. It made him dizzy, it made him want to hurt himself. He wanted it to be true. He wanted Robin to actually care about him, to want to protect him. He was tired of feeling isolated while being surrounded by people who seem to care. Trusting them with his life was nothing, but actually trusting them with his secrets, his pain? Terrifying, and he wasn't even sure why.

Every time Robin spoke to him, he still sensed that he was lying. Every word, every sentence, everything he said had a weird air to it, a lofty, lonely feel. Like he didn't mean what he was saying when it was about Beast Boy. Maybe Robin wanted him to end it all, but he had to act like he cares so the team won't know. Was that it...? It must be. Robin wants him to die, but he doesn't want to say it. He's tired of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shocked himself when he suddenly gagged, throwing his hand over his mouth. What was wrong with him? He didn't even want to know the truth...?

No. He trusted Robin. He did. Robin shared his real name, took off his mask...that had to prove something. He would trust Robin, and let him try to help, if only for a little while.

The soft sound of boots against the roof made him glance up, Raven almost silently approaching. He glanced back down. What did she want? Surely she must be angry with him. Maybe she was coming to yell at him? Wasn't like her to actually start a fight. She always made him start the fight.

"Hey," she almost whispered, sitting down once she was next to him, "Are you okay?"

He wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to snap at her again, but that probably wouldn't go over well. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, afraid of her thoughts of him. How much did she know? How much had she told Robin?

He supposed he had no choice but to say something, though, "Yeah."

"Liar. You nearly vomited just now with no apparent reason. Want to talk?"

He glared at his feet, "No."

"So now you're only talking to Robin?"

He turned to stare at her, but when their eyes met, it was so uncomfortable that he quickly glanced down, "He...I trust him."

"That's funny. If anyone can't be trusted, it's you. And even then, we've fought side-by-side, do you really think something as small as this will affect us?"

"You don't know me."

"Really?" she paused, seeming annoyed, "We know you. You couldn't have been acting the whole time."

"No...but a lot of it...look, just go away, okay?"

She stayed quiet, so he glanced back over to her, careful not to look into her eyes too much. She frowned, "Look...when I told you to be serious...I didn't mean... I wanted to talk to you, about your depression..."

"I know that," he snapped, looking away again.

"Do you? You don't act like it. You brushed it off like it was me telling you to grow up. You know I didn't mean it like, so why did you do that? To throw everyone else off?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed quietly, "I know it's hard for you...but if you need to talk, I'm here. I'll listen. There's nothing you can say that I haven't heard of. And if you're afraid of being a burden, don't worry, you've always been my favorite burden."

He smiled a little, despite how much he hurt, "Thanks, Raven...but it's hard to talk."

"Is Robin easier to talk to? I understand that."

"No...well...I trust him more...but I don't know how to talk to him sometimes..."

"Does he know yet?"

Beast Boy flinched a little, "It doesn't matter."

"It seems to. Isn't that part of the reason you're so messed up?"

"He doesn't need to know everything."

"But you need to tell him everything..." she paused, "Did he ever find out about your first attempt?"

"No..."

She fell silent, for that Beast Boy was thankful. He breathed in, resting his head against his knees. He let out a breath then, "I'm already a burden...I don't want Robin to be bothered by me more than already. And I don't want him to think I'm..."

"Broken? Repulsive? We're all friends here. What sort of friends would we be if we hated you for something like that? That's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

He felt his stomach churning, "Please...go away."

"I'm going to tell him-"

At that, Beast Boy quickly turned to her, shoving her back. He couldn't let her. He gripped her wrists, holding her down.

She wasn't at all startled, but maybe mildly shocked. She sighed, not even struggling, "Eventually, if you don't tell him, I'll have to. I don't want you doing anything to yourself, and if I have to hurt you to keep you alive, then of course I will."

His stared into her dark eyes, afraid of her words, her kindness, and yet, most of all, the fact that she thought that would help.

He felt his hands shaking, and he quickly got off of her, stumbling before falling down on one knee, his other leg twisting, but he couldn't even feel the pain. The tears started blurring his vision. She was lying. Right? No. She was always very easy to understand. She almost always meant what she said. She was dead serious.

His breathing was shallow, his eyes shut tight to avoid crying, "I hate you."

"Sure you do."

He opened his eyes, glaring at the ground. A quiet gasp escapes his mouth. No tears came.

Suddenly Raven was grabbing his arm, pulling him up, "Hey, come on."

He stood, allowing her to take him wherever. He trusted her with his life. With everything. But he didn't trust her with his darkest secrets...his heart. Not yet. He hoped one day he could show everyone his scars, say he made it...that he fought it...but all he saw right then was death.

She pushed him down onto the couch, and he glanced up. Her eyes kind, but grim...almost numb looking. He wanted to apologize to her, he was causing her more problems too now. She sat down next to him, grabbing a book off the floor and flipped halfway through the book.

He stared at her for a minute, but more footsteps made him turn around, spotting the rest of the team. Cyborg went straight to the fridge, Starfire sitting down at the table, a box of beads in one hand, string of sorts in the other. She'd been playing with a lot of jewelry making stuff lately, he wondered if she was making all of them friendship bracelets or something. He felt like asking, but the space between all of them was too much. The truth he had spoken left him feeling weird.

He knew them, but they didn't completely understand him. His paranoia made him not want to trust them, even if it was him that they couldn't trust. But surely he wasn't the only liar in the group. Everyone lies, right? Robin probably did.

Robin, speaking of, walked right over to him, sitting on the other side of Beast Boy. Now Beast Boy was in a bird sandwich, great. Stuck between the two 'R's.

He could feel Robin staring at him, so he quickly got up, walking back to his room. He waited by the doorway, and after a minute Robin walked into the room as well, "You alright?"

Beast Boy couldn't help the slight humor, "I'm fine, how are you?"

Robin just glared, clearly annoyed. Beast Boy looked away quickly, "I don't feel any worse."

"Where were you this morning?"

"Um, on the roof, getting some fresh air..." he paused, "Raven later came up too, so we talked."

"Anything else I should know about?"

Beast Boy struggled with what to say, thinking. If Raven told Robin everything first, Robin would be angry that Beast Boy didn't say anything himself. Did any of those things really matter, though? Maybe a little, but talking about it... He sighed, "Remember when I was on that roof, and it was raining, and you...you know, that roof?"

Robin simply nodded, so Beast Boy quickly continued, "That wasn't the first time I tried to do that," he stated vaguely, knowing Robin didn't like talking about his suicide attempts, "The first time...I was gonna, um...stab myself...but Raven saw. I stopped after that, and later she tried to get me talk in front of everyone, so I yelled at her. I caused a scene on purpose so that if she told you I was depressed or anything, you wouldn't believe her. After that, I yelled at her every time she tried to make me talk..."

"To throw us off," Robin concluded.

Beast Boy winced. It sounded bad when you...said it out loud.

"Well, since you seem to be more open right now, anything else?"

Beast Boy stared back at him, sort of wishing he could tell him everything. He couldn't see Dick's blue eyes, but he could imagine them staring back at him, waiting, kind and yet lying. Even though Robin had trusted him with his real name and his eyes, Beast Boy still felt like he couldn't trust him. That was a test to see if Robin trusted him, and he seemed to...so why did Beast Boy still not trust him in return?

Finally he shrugged, "No, not really. Nothing important."

"You're sure?"

Beast Boy quickly nodded, his nausea rising at the thought that Robin was lying to him about anything. "I'm positive..." but he couldn't help thinking about Raven, "If Raven tells you anything...it's not that I didn't want to tell you. I'm not trying to lie to you, I just...don't want to talk about everything."

"I understand, don't worry."

They fell silent, and Beast Boy felt like it was getting awkward, so he looked for a way to politely escape, "I'm gonna...go now."

That being said, he quickly walked off, just around the corner. He watched Robin walk into the main room, and he let out a sigh of relief. Quietly, he started walking again, going into Robin's room. His room felt nicer than Beast Boy's, somehow. He just needed to be a in nice, silent room. He shut the door slowly, then sat down on Robin's bed. Starfire's room was nice, but she was a girl, so that would be weird. And Cy's room was weird. And Raven wouldn't like him going to her's...plus, she was also a girl...and also, because her room was weird...and nice smelling. And nice.

He swallowed uncomfortably, standing up to clear his mind. He wandered around Robin's room. Dick's room. Or Richard.

He ran his hand over some books, reading the titles without really caring what they were. Robin didn't have a lot of books, just a few, but they were nice looking. Mostly his room consisted of important looking stuff and weapons. It was a bit messier than usual, he noticed.

He sat at Robin's desk, staring at the mess of papers. He stared at one of the papers, his eyes zoning in on one part that grabbed his attention. _Garfield Logan._

He frowned as he read some of it, skimming over the words before glancing to the other papers. This was about him. Someone must have gone through a lot of research to put all of it together like this. Some details weren't correct, but overall, it was the re-telling of his life before the Teen Titans. Whoever wrote this seemed to know Dick pretty well, addressing him and explaining where some of the information came from. Some of the words were big ones that Beast Boy hadn't heard of before, so he had some trouble reading it, but he understood it well enough.

He jumped when the door to Robin's room opened. He turned, dropping the papers back on the desk. Robin glanced over at him, looking shocked, "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy glared, "What is this file doing here?"

Robin walked over, his expression impossible to read, "I wanted to help you. We told you that we knew about what was wrong, didn't we?"

He did recall Cyborg saying that. It was obvious, anyways. He just wanted to yell, though. If he pushed them all away, he'd be free, right? The idea of hurting any of them didn't sound so great, though.

He stood, walking past Robin, then he turned to face him, crossing his arms, "Anything else _I_ should know about?"

"You make it sound like I'm the liar..."

"You lie too!"

"What?"

Beast Boy tried to glare, but fighting him was so difficult. It was easy to believe that he was being honest with him. No. He had to stand up for himself. He needed to say what was on his mind, "You're a liar! You don't actually care about what happens to me, it's just to make yourself feel better! To make yourself feel important!"

Robin stayed quiet, staring back at Beast Boy, still impossible to read. Was he staying quiet because he had no more excuses or lies?

Beast Boy continued then, ignoring the pain it gave him, the churning of his stomach that his own words caused, "You're only trying to help me so nobody knows that you're tired of me, that you want me to die! And", he wiped at tears starting to come down his face, "and the only part of you that actually cares is the part that fears the guilt that you might feel when I kill myself!"

 ** _Who in their right mind thinks this sort of stuff? Was it easier for him to think that no one cared, was that how alone he was?_**

Shocking Beast Boy, Robin stepped forward. Something was different about him. He was quiet, sad. He suddenly rolled up the sleeves of his own shirt, showing his arms to Beast Boy, "I thought if I tried to put myself in your shoes, I would understand you better. I don't think I'll ever fully understand, though. But...I do care. I am, and I will always be here to help you," he stopped, glancing to the door, "all of you."

Beast Boy glanced to the door too, then, shocked even more. He started to quickly wipe at his eyes, staring at them as they stared back. He looked back to Robin then. Robin, who apparently lost his mind. "Why?!" Beast Boy yelled, "Why would you do this?!"

Starfire stepped forward suddenly, "Shut up, Beast Boy! Robin did this for you," she stopped, looking away and getting quiet, "It is your fault..."

She looked pretty angry, but her words... He felt sick. It was his fault.

"Star, stop that! It's not your fault," Robin turned to him. Beast Boy ended up not hearing what everyone was saying. He felt dizzy, the world starting to spin around him. God...he did that to Robin.

 _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? What have I done?_

Cyborg, a sudden light in his dark mind, reaches his mind somehow, "So, what? We all just start cutting?"

Beast Boy glanced to him, staring up at him. Robin was quick to snap at him too, "That's not what I'm doing! Look...hurting ourselves won't do any good. Did no one here what I just said? We either understand Garfield, or we don't. And...if we don't, we just have to try. Even if we never understand, we have to try. The difference between life and death is trying. That's what we have to do..."

"I understand, I wasn't disagreeing," Cyborg said, "It's easy to give up on everything, even easier with the harder things get. And Robin, you took that step. I'm gonna take a guess that it wasn't just about Beast Boy. Depression gets everyone down. We all know that."

Raven looked down, "It's just like with any battle. We all have to work together to fight it."

He stared at the floor, lost in their words. Finally Beast Boy closed his eyes, the tears still dripping down, leaking off his eyelashes, "I want to try..."


	14. Ice Cream

**Liar  
**

 **Chapter 14: Ice Cream  
**

 **AN: So, I was gonna try to update every Thursday, or at least write more chapters, but I was really unwell for most of December, Christmas included. Not sure exactly what it was, but I'm better now, and ready to write more! ^^ (so don't kill me, plz)**

 **Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, reviews, or if you're just reading! I really appreciate it!**

 **Special thanks and apology to a recent guest reviewer, J.J. Norris. You have no clue how motivated I get when I see reviews like that! *gives some tissues* and also, sorry. ^^'**

 **Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter 14. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Two days later.  
**

 **September 15.**

* * *

A sick feeling of de-ja-vu was eating at Robin. He knew that things felt different, but since that day, that morning, they hadn't really talked about any of it. Everyone mostly seemed back to normal...well, except for Garfield. And the way Garfield was avoiding him was starting to remind Robin of the last time this had happened; Garfield agreeing to try, and nothing ever happening. Robin wouldn't let him be like that again.

He opened the door to Garfield's room and stepped in, something he was used to doing. He never knocked anymore, but for once in the two days of avoidance, Garfield was there, on his bed and drawing in his notebook.

Robin walked over to him, expecting him to hide it from him, but he didn't even move as Robin sat down. Robin watched him draw for a few minutes. At the top of the page, in his terrible handwriting was something like a diary note. Robin glanced at it, starting to read it, but Garfield shut it suddenly.

He met Garfield's green eyes then, as Garfield spoke, "You really can't trust me, can you?"

"I never said I didn't trust you. You don't want to speak about everything, I get that, but I need to know what you're thinking...or I want to."

Garfield looked down, seeming very serious, "I want to know what you're thinking, too. Robin...why did you...hurt yourself?"

 _Is it my fault?_

And just like that, the tables had turned. Not what Robin had intended. He grimaced, not wanting to talk about it, but knowing he had to, "I wanted to...understand. Well, that and...I felt...I don't know," he put his face in his hands, "Depressed? I felt like maybe you were right. There was nothing we could do... I never meant to...go so far with it, but by the time...I mean, it was too late. Doesn't matter, though."

"And you did that...while I was on the roof with Raven?"

 _Is it my fault?_

"No," he shook his head quickly, "I woke up later in the night, the sun wasn't quite up then. Being tired didn't help my reasoning. But lately I feel like an insomniac."

"I'm sorry."

 _It's my fault._

Robin stared at him, "It's not your fault."

"But you not getting enough sleep, or being depressed is..."

"No," Robin felt himself getting angry, but he sighed, trying to stay calm, "It's not your fault you're depressed, or suicidal, or any of that. Even if it were your fault, I wouldn't care. You're apart of this team. And you're one of my best friends."

Garfield went silent, staring off in the distance. He was somewhere else. Robin glanced around his room, something just occurred to him. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't exactly a bright room... He stood, pulling Garfield along by his hand, Garfield pulled back, though, so Robin stopped, glancing to him.

"Where are we going?"

Robin wasn't sure, "Um, outside? Maybe to a park? You should get outside more. You...haven't been out for a little while."

He followed Garfield's gaze and looked at both of their wrists, just above their hands. Garfield nodded, looking up at Robin now, "Alright."

He couldn't help staring at Garfield for a moment. He was so...weird, different... Which wasn't a bad thing, and he still seemed better than he had been, but Robin feared what went through the kid's mind sometimes.

Soon they were out of the tower and walking around town, going over to one of the parks in town. Robin felt the need to bring up a conversation, but he didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, staring at Garfield still.

"What?"

Robin glanced away, but it was too late to say he wasn't staring. Maybe Star was right, was he hanging out with Garfield too much? Was there a such thing as hanging out with him too much? Seeing all the different sides of him made him somehow less annoying, as rude as that is. But it was true. Robin didn't like his "fake" self. He liked all of Garfield's different sides, he just wished he weren't so upset or depressed. But now that he knew him, he felt like he could never get annoyed by him.

"I was looking at something past you."

Garfield didn't seem to believe him, but he didn't mention it again. Instead he brought up the weather, and then asked about random movies that would be coming out as they walked through the park.

Robin sat down on a bench conveniently located underneath a large tree, probably for when it was hot in the summer. He stared up at the dying tree, its green leafs mixed with shades of orange.

"It's kind of like everything's dying..."

Robin looked over at him, surprised, "What?"

Glancing up, Garfield met his shocked expression with one of sorrow, "I mean, the plants, they're all dying."  
"It's just a change of weather, it always happens."

With a nod, Garfield glanced down, "Everything dies eventually."

"Not what I meant," Robin mumbled.

"No, but doesn't it make sense? We try to save people everyday...but for what? Somewhere, someone's dying. No matter how much we try...someone will always-"

"That's not the point. We fight to do what we can. We can't save everyone, but we can try to save as many people as possible. Why are you talking about that anyways?"

Garfield sighed, "I guess I wanted to hear the reasons to remind myself that that's why I'm alive."

"When you put it like that, it's sort of sad."

"Does that mean you'll let me go?"

"Not a chance," Robin said quickly, "But as I already said...I want you to be happy. And anyways, didn't you say you wanted to try to live?"

Garfield met his eyes again, "I do...but it's not so easy. Saying something and doing it aren't the same thing."

"I know that, but if you meant it, then shouldn't you be able to do it?"

"Do what? Be happy? I can't just feel happy, that's not happiness, that's lying to myself."

"Well, nobodies truly happy. We just don't all fall so far into depression. You're not even trying, though."

"I am trying," Garfield snapped, "But I can't keep acting happy, I'm done with that!"

"So don't, but you could at least stop talking about how much you want to leave."

"Oh, so you don't want me to talk to you after all? Fine, go away." Garfield crossed his arms then, glaring at something in the distance.

Robin sighed, desperately trying to understand. "Look...I didn't mean..." he paused, trying to find the right words, "It just...hurts to hear you speak like that, especially after saying you wanted to try...it feels like we're not going anywhere."

"So maybe I can't be fixed. Maybe I'm a lost cause."

"Garfield, I'm going to help you for as long as I have to...I'll stay by you, I promise. But...every now and then you talking about that kind of stuff just bothers me too much...I just can't hear it all the time... It feels like you're drowning in your sadness."

"I'm sorry," Garfield muttered, barely above a whisper.

Robin stared at him, wanting to help him, but it felt like he was pushing him away. Pushing Garfield further and further away from him, out into the dark ocean of depression that might one day be the death of him, if they don't help him soon.

He found himself unable to speak, though. Unable to say anything helpful, anything comforting, anything that might give Garfield a little happiness. So instead he just stared, having an inner struggle.

He couldn't tell him to not be sad. He was already saying insensitive things. Maybe the team should take turns talking to Garfield. He didn't think he was doing a great job.

"Look..." he finally said, "Can we just...enjoy some time together without talking about any of that? Just for now? It's just...it's all so..."

"It's making you depressed."

Robin looked at Garfield's sad expression, "No, no...it just makes me...feel more upset for you, and I'd rather we not talk about it for now, because it'll be better for both of us, I think. If that's alright."

Garfield nodded reluctantly, "Alright..."

With a sigh Robin glanced up again and realized it was starting to get late, the setting sun casting an orange light on everything. He stood up then, shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing. He heard Garfield standing next to him, but he didn't dare look his way. What if he just kept screwing up and hurting Garfield? What if he's the reason Garfield drowns in his sadness?

He starts walking, leafs crunching with every step he takes. He's walking without thinking, staring at his shoes, one foot in front of the other, and then it starts over, one foot in front of the other one. He sees Garfield's shoes, too. Purple and black strap-ons. Garfield was walking a bit slower than him, dragging his feet here and there. Why?

Robin just needed to get both of their minds off the situation. His head was starting to ache, though, and his thoughts were choppy and blurred.

The sun was still setting as they walk around town, Robin desperately looking for something to do, something to temporarily erase his thoughts. Garfield grabs his arm then, pulling him to a stop, "Robin, we can't keep circling the block."

"Oh," Robin mumbles, not realizing that they had been simply going in a circle around town, "Sorry, uh...where do you want to go?"

Garfield frowns at him, but then glances away, "Let's just go home."

Robin starts to shake his head, glancing up at the town around them, the buildings, and people walking by. Just then he spots something.

"Come on," Robin told him, grabbing his hand.

He walked them across the road and led them over to a small, but nice looking building. An ice-cream shop. He ignores the few protests Garfield offers as he pulls him into the white and blue ice cream shop. It was a very colorful building, and just what you'd expect an ice-cream shop to look like. Robin was sure they'd gone a few times before, too, but not recently.

"Robin, let's just go home...I'm not in the mood for ice-cream."

Robin glances at him now, "Come on, since when do you turn down food?"

Garfield goes silent then, allowing Robin to order them both ice cream on cones. After getting their ice cream, they head out again and while walking, Robin glanced at Garfield who hadn't even started eating his ice cream yet, "It's gonna melt if you don't eat it," he reminded him.

"I know," Garfield replied before licking his chocolate ice cream. Somehow, even as he ate, Garfield's expression didn't change. He didn't look happier like Robin expected, he didn't sound happier. His eyes looked tired, his lips drawn down at the corners, and his voice sounded lifeless.

Where was Beast Boy? Surely Garfield wasn't faking everything all along? Some of his happiness had to be real...didn't it?

"Why are you like this?"

Robin regretted it just as he said it.

Garfield stayed still, his grip on the cone in his hand very loose. And just then, a large amount of ice cream drips over, leaking off the cone and down his hand to splat on the ground.

And then he drops it.

* * *

 **Next chapter out soon! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't murder me, I'm so young!**


	15. Adrift in a Sea of Thoughts

**Liar**

 **Chapter 15: Adrift in a Sea of Thoughts  
**

 **Part 1-Fake**

* * *

The silence was heavy. It was a strong, loud, and overpowering silence that made the air feel thick and muggy. It was like a loud song, or shouting, or the smell of moldy food. All at once, Robin couldn't speak, breath or hear anything else but the silence. He couldn't hear the cars, he couldn't hear people in the distance chatting.

His senses were overwhelmed, the inability to make a sound frightening, the feeling of that thick and uncomfortable silence in the air going into his airways and down to his lungs was dizzying.

But the worse thing was that for a small second, he felt paralyzed. He felt like he'd floated away from his body minutes ago, and was now only watching. It was like a movie, watching himself say something so heartless, yet meaningless, and crush Garfield in a way he hadn't imagined was possible.

 _"Why are you like this?"_

Robin regretted it just as he said it. How could he be so heartless? Why would he say something like that? He'd been pushing Garfield further and further away. He had told Garfield that he would help him, only to push him away and tell him not to talk like he's depressed. He pretty much told Garfield to _act_. To _pretend_. He told Garfield to keep his emotions to himself. He told Garfield to _not_ talk about it.

Robin was selfish. He was a selfish, fake person. Only pretending to care because he knew he had to, otherwise he might lose a team member, and a friend. But he never really meant what he said, did he? He only said what he thought Garfield needed to hear. Robin thought he was being honest, but in reality, he was lying to himself. He couldn't help Garfield.

Garfield stayed still, as frozen as Robin felt, his grip on the cone in his hand very loose. And just then, a large amount of ice cream drips over, leaking off the cone and down his hand to splat on the ground. Time was stopped, and yet time was moving too fast. All at once, somehow.

And then he drops it. The ice cream cone falls from Garfield's hand all together, landing on the concrete along with the rest of the ice cream. How was something so trivial, something so seemingly small and unimportant feel like a life and death matter? Maybe because of the meaning hidden within their words and actions; the reasons, and the 'whys'.

"I don't know," Garfield breaks the silence finally, "You don't know," he paused, "And you're not helping."

Robin stutters, opening his mouth but not finding the words to say. Garfield tells him to go away then, but he says it differently, with a curse word Robin never expected to hear him say. Then Garfield steps over the ice cream and it's cone, and starts walking further away.

And Robin couldn't follow him.

* * *

 **Part 2-You**

"Robin?" Starfire tried to get his attention. Robin was listening, of course, but he didn't have anything to say. His team was staring at him, where he was sitting on the couch in a sort of numb state.

Ever since he came back to the Tower, they all wanted to know what happened, but Robin didn't know what to tell them. He screwed up. He told Garfield not to talk, and then with a few simple, yet dangerous words, he had quite possibly destroyed their friendship. He had wanted to chase after Garfield, to apologize, but he didn't have any right to do that.

Maybe if Garfield wanted to do something, then they should let him. It's his life. However, Robin felt sick just thinking about Garfield throwing himself from some building, or worse, taking a knife-Robin shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to think about it.

In fact, he wouldn't think about any of it. He stood, ignoring all of them and going to his room, shutting and locking the door, and taking off his sunglasses. He could hear them outside his room now, asking him what happened with Beast Boy, asking him if everything's okay. And he didn't have an answer to any of their questions.

He laid in his bed, curling up on his side, his eyes stinging. Why couldn't he help Garfield? Why couldn't he just shut up and listen? No, he had to go and be open his mouth. To say insensitive things, to ask stupid questions.

 _"I don't know...you don't know...and you're not helping."_

It was a difficult situation. To have a friend, suffering from something you can't help them with. It made Robin's chest ached, his head hurt. His closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could just disappear. Why was he suddenly such a terrible friend?

Where was Garfield now? Probably on a rooftop somewhere, alone and unwanted. The tears burned down Robin's face, but he angrily wiped at them with the sleeve of his hoodie-coat. He didn't have the right to cry while Garfield was out suffering, _because of him._

He should go find Garfield. He knew he should. But he remained in his bed for another twenty minutes, just thinking. Guilt ate away at him, crushing him, but even still he didn't move from his position.

He wouldn't be able to find Garfield, anyways, he reasoned. And besides, Garfield was probably fine. He wouldn't just...kill himself. He knew Robin cared, didn't he? He would probably be okay.

Twenty more minutes later and Robin fell asleep, his cheeks tear-stained and his thoughts full of guilt.

* * *

 **Part 3** **-Out**

 **-Sep 16-**

 _Lights, screaming, shouting. Everything's a blur. Rain...sheets and sheets of rain pouring down, with no end in sight, black umbrellas surround the area, surround the gravestone. The name on the gravestone was hard to read through blurry eyes and the heavy rain, but somehow he managed: **Garfield Logan.**_

 _And suddenly Garfield was falling, further and further from the orange and red and yellow platform, screaming in terror of the inevitable fall that awaited him. Robin on the other hand couldn't make a sound. His throat felt dry and rough, and there was a piercing pain in his forehead._

Robin pressed a hand to his head, feeling the pain as it suddenly became more real. He groaned; he had a migraine. He sat up, then, swallowing uncomfortable and wiping at his burning, blurry eyes, and he couldn't help quietly cursing, which proved to only hurt more. His throat probably hurt from sobbing in his sleep. Which was unlike him.

He pulled himself out of bed and left to go to the bathroom and get washed up, brushing his hair with little care and, of course, putting on his sunglasses. He hurriedly went to the main room of the Tower now, feeling like an idiot.

There, everyone was hanging out; Cyborg playing a video game with Star, and Raven was reading a book, as usual, but they all looked at him now. He spoke before anyone else could even open their mouths, "Did he come back?"

Raven gave him a weary look, "Yeah...he's in his room and he seems fine...why do you ask?"

Not responding, Robin quickly went to Garfield's room, opening the door and stepping in. Garfield was sitting on the floor by his bunk-bed, a guitar in his lap, but he glanced up as Robin walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Garfield looked back down, then, "I'm fine..."

Robin walked over to him, but he didn't sit down, "I'm sorry...about everything."

"No, I get it."

Self-frustration began to eat at Robin, and he forced himself to speak his thoughts, "It's not like that, okay! I didn't mean what I said last night-"

"Don't lie," Garfield said, firm, but not angry, "You're tired of dealing with me. It's depressing you. It's good to be honest, isn't it? Don't tire yourself out by trying to be my knight...it's just hurting us both..."

Robin stayed silent, swallowing hard and sitting down on the floor near the other edge of the bunk-bed, putting plenty of distance between them, "What about...you?"

"I'm more worried about you. Do you know what it's like...to know someone hurts themselves because of you?"

Robin stared at the carpet, "Yes," he whispered, "I..." he stopped, swallowing again, "I think about it all the time."

Silence stretches out between them for a moment.

"Something occurred to me last night, when I was staring down at the city..." Robin felt an ache in his chest as Garfield spoke, "If I were to kill myself...how can I protect my friends? Or you?"

"Garfield...I don't want you to live to protect...I want you to live, just to be alive," he glanced over at him finally, meeting green eyes, "I know that's stupid...but I want you to be happy."

Suddenly a smile spread across Garfield's lips, "I know. I promise I can be happy. But you have to promise that you'll never hurt yourself again, okay?"

Robin was taken aback, "Of course I won't...as long as you won't."

"I won't," he quickly spoke again, changing the subject slightly, "I'm sorry I kind of shrugged you off last night," he looked down, "I was in a bad mood...but I shouldn't have worried you. Just...for the last couple of days, I was thinking about how you scarred your wrists...because of /me/. I felt sick."

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized quickly, staring at him.

Garfield glanced away quickly, shrugging, "It's okay now. I've been feeling much better today. I mean, I do have some awesome friends watching my back," he smirked.

Robin nodded to that, but still a sick feeling of de-ja-vu made his stomach churn, his thoughts scattered as he responded to Garfield, "Yeah, we'll always be here for you." It was a lame, half-there reply. And he hated that, but he found he couldn't make himself say anything better.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like this chapter was all over the place and sort of hated this one, but then, I have been writing, re-writing and trying to get it right, so maybe it's just me? Robin Logan said it was fine, but idk. I do like the parts thing about it (plus I had to put them together so you guys got to read a bigger chapter instead of giving you 3 tiny chapters).  
**

 **Sorry about the late update, btw. I might have to start updating every month instead of weekly (or at least not every week) because I'm a lot busier, sadly. But I'll try to update when I can. Sorry again, and much love to everyone.**

 **Don't forget to tell me if you hated or loved this chapter by reviewing! ^^ It makes me super happy! :D  
**

 **Stay alive, friends. |-/**


	16. Party Part I

**Liar**

 **Chapter 16: Party Part I  
**

 **AN: Please go vote on my newest poll on my profile to let me know if it should be BB &Rae, BB&Rob, or BBforeveralone, or if you want it to be up to me. Or tell me with a review or PM! Thanks ahead of time!**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this update! I've been trying to make this chapter right (still felt rushed towards the end, to me), and I have been having some issues with my health and stuff, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll be working on the next one as soon as possible!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

It was the day next, and Robin found himself wondering why he hadn't said more as he stared up at his ceiling now. Was he selfish? No, he cared and he was willing to do a lot of things to help his friends. Maybe Garfield had a point; always trying to fix things was tiring. And if they could live with depression, was it even really a problem? Other than the dead feeling he felt, what was wrong with depression?

He sighed, his mind wandering from thought to thought. Maybe he should get up, he could smell breakfast already, but on the other hand, he wasn't hungry. In fact, he was half-tempted to go back to sleep, even though he had gotten dressed already.

Rolling onto his side, his train of thoughts continue, somehow turning to Garfield again, as they did often these days. Garfield was likely up by now. Was he feeling dead inside again? Or was he still like he was last night, trying to look on the bright side?

Robin almost didn't want to get up and find out. At least laying in bed all day meant he could pretend everything was fine, and that there wasn't a chance that at any minute, his team of five might turn to four. He bit his lip out of frustration then. The only problem with that plan meant he couldn't be there to stop the idiot from doing anything.

Well, maybe Garfield was being honest about not planning anything else. Robin groaned, sitting up. Yeah, right, _Garfield_ being honest. He was too much of a liar.

Sitting up, Robin grabbed his sunglasses before heading into the main room where he found everyone else. Cyborg and Raven were in the kitchen (clearly working on two different breakfasts), Star was at the table, a book in front of her, and Garfield was laying on the couch with his head on the armrest, playing a video game on the TV.

Robin couldn't stop himself from going over to Garfield first, trying to decide whether or not Garfield felt better just by looking at him. But he actually looked tired. Not dead-inside tired, but I-didn't-sleep-last-night tired.

"Hey, you alright?"

Garfield glanced at him as soon as he spoke, losing the level on the game he was playing, "Yeah, I'm okay...just tired," he shrugged, seeming completely unaware of the big red 'Game Over' on the screen in front of him.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Robin asked as he walked to the other side of the couch.

Garfield sits up, making room for him, "No, not really. My mind wouldn't shut off..." he exited the level as he spoke, "You wanna play?"

Robin almost says no, but both he and Garfield probably needed to relax more and do something normal, so he agreed instead. After Garfield hands him a controller, they both start playing another level of the racing game, bumping their cars against each other as they both fought for the finish line, both of them strangely silent, only bantering here and there.

It was a long game, and then they even played two re-matches because Robin was a sore-looser, but soon they were done and joining the others at the table.

The odd silence followed them, though, and everyone was silent as they ate. Robin glanced around at the others before meeting Starfire's gaze. They stare at each other, Star's vibrant green eyes worried, and seeming to speak to him. They were thinking the same thing: _What now?_

Would things return to 'normal' soon? Or their type of "normal", anyways? But it didn't seem like it, not now as Robin glanced away from Star to stare at the rest of his team again. How long would this last? How long would Garfield suffer? Surely it wouldn't last forever...

"So," Starfire spoke then, her upbeat voice forced and a little awkward sounding, "What is everyone planning to do today?"

Raven shrugged, "Read? Stay alone in my room?"

"Yeah, and I was gonna upgrade the car, so I'm kind of busy," Cyborg told her.

Starfire frowned, "Well, I was thinking..." she trailed off, waiting for one of them to take the bait. Raven glared for a moment, then sighed, "Okay, what were you thinking?"

Smiling then, Star continues, "I was thinking that maybe we should have a party. We do not party often, and from what I hear, 'teens' are supposed to par-tay?"

She clearly felt awkward as she offered the idea, but Cy was quick to go along with it, "Alright, I guess the upgrade can wait until later...but only if this _par-tay_ has food!"

Star grinned, "Oh, yes! We should have chips, and pizza, and hot-dogs, and lots of mustard, of course!"

"And music!"

Everyone looked at Raven in shock and she quickly glanced down, "I mean...parties aren't all bad..."

 _I want to help, too._

Robin couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips. They were trying, at least.

Suddenly Garfield stood up from the table though, walking off, more than half his breakfast untouched. Robin stared at his plate, a mix of pain and anger flooding into his chest. He got up too, then, going in search of Garfield.

Was he really going so low that now he wouldn't even eat? Robin goes into Garfield's room, not knocking; he never knocks anymore. Garfield's on his bed, his journal in his lap, and a wave of something like nausea hits Robin. De-ja-vu.

He's momentarily speechless, but finally he stepped forward, forcing out words before he can really process what he's saying, "So you didn't sleep last night, and now you're not going to eat, either?! If you think I'm going to let you slowly wither away, you have another thing coming-"

"I don't."

Robin stared at him, confused, "What?"

Garfield glanced down, "I'm not trying to do that...I just feel sick, okay?"

"Oh," Robin mumbled, not knowing what to say now, "Sorry...I just thought..."

"I know," Garfield said quickly, "I should I have said so sooner...I just have this headache, and it's really hard to think properly," he muttered, putting his journal aside.

Robin nodded, looking uncomfortable for a moment before he stepped closer, moving to sit next to Garfield. He stayed quiet, though, still at a lost for words. It was stupid of him to just march in like that, thinking he understood the situation and making himself feel dumb. He didn't fully regret his decision, either, though. It actually made him feel good. At least it felt like they were talking, at least Garfield hadn't shut him out again.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

Garfield looked at him, "I'm just having a bad day...I don't want to bother you with it, though."

"Garfield, you can talk to me," Robin told him, trying to reassure him, "It may bother me, but I'd rather hear it, if it helps."

"I'm just feeling sort of..."

"Dead," Robin finished the sentence and Garfield nodded a little, "So am I, actually."

"Why?"

 _Is it my fault?_

Robin shrugged, "It happens sometimes."

With an odd look in his eyes, Garfield nodded. Robin stared at him, lost in a sudden, odd feeling, but quickly asked, "So, why are you feeling...dead inside?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel numb. And sort of anxious."

"About what?"

Garfield shrugged a little, "I'm worried. I miss what we all used to be like..."

"We'll be like that again soon. Just don't worry about it."

Garfield nodded, but the odd feeling Robin felt remained, almost feeling nauseating, in a good way. He felt the anxiety too, but it's suddenly overpowering all other thoughts. Robin reached over to grab Garfield's hand, and he could feel him calming down.

"Maybe a party will help," Robin mumbled then, staring at him.

Garfield nodded, not meeting his eyes, "Yeah."


	17. Party Part II

**Liar**

 **Chapter 17: Party Part II**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The music that played in the main room was almost drowned out by the sound of chatter and laughing, the team and their friends working on getting the party in full swing, but Robin stayed away from the loudness, finding them all annoying, which was unusual for him. He normally would have joined in on the craziness, or gotten grumpy and snapped at them, but this was a quiet, gnawing type of feeling. A different kind of annoyed.

He leaned against a wall with a sigh. Star had insisted he stay, if only to make sure they didn't destroy the Tower. If she weren't so kind and somehow convincing, he probably wouldn't have listened, but she was kind, and she was very convincing, _"Robin, if things go badly, or if Garfield sneaks off, you would need to be here."_

Her mentioning Garfield-and even calling him by his real name-sold Robin on the idea, but he would use the 'they might get into a fight and the Tower might get ruined' as his excuse if anyone asked.

The smell of food filled the air, and he found himself glancing over to where Garfield who was sitting on the couch, playing a game with Cyborg and Kid Flash. He glared at them, watching them joke around, but the cold look in Garfield's eyes remained even as he smirked at Kid Flash. _Liar._ He was such a liar.

Robin felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, and he forced himself to go sit with Starfire at the table. Kole, Speedy and Aqualad were nearby as well, but they all seemed pretty busy eating snacks and talking about some sort of villain who had escaped from prison.

"Robin?" Starfire's careful voice brought him back to her, the other sounds becoming background noise as he looked at her, giving her his attention. She stared back at him, and even though he was wearing his sun glasses he could feel her trying to read him, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You are acting odd... If you need to talk, I am here for you."

"Thanks," he mumbled with a small smile. She didn't seem convinced that he was alight, but she stayed silent as she stared at him.

He glanced away again, back to Garfield again, before quickly looking away to another part of the room. He just wanted to go to his own room and sleep. Something about the happy smiles, playfulness and laughter left his chest aching slightly. He remembered when they were like that. Raven would be offering playfully-grumpy remarks about how Cy and Beast Boy were acting childish, the two boys laughing loudly, Starfire would smile along, enjoying the company of her friends and Robin...what did Robin feel back then? It'd been so long. He couldn't even remember. Sure, in reality, it'd only been maybe two weeks since the first big outburst, where everything really began, but Garfield had been acting odd even a while before that. It'd been a long time since they were all _actually_ happy.

As his eyes wandered back to Garfield, he was reminded of that night on the roof. The way he'd screamed and cried...you couldn't even tell now. His mask of playfulness was almost believable...well, not to Robin, but he could see how easy it would be to believe him. He wouldn't believe it, though. Not unless he was sure that Garfield was happy.

After watching him yell, meaning every cruel, stupid, hateful word that he spoke, Robin knew it would be hard to change his mind. And after watching him cry so much, after seeing his scars, he knew it'd be hard to help. After listening to silence that stretched between, after knowing how horrible it felt to hurt him, he knew he'd never give up on him. He knew he might have to accept Garfield. Even if it hurt Robin, he wouldn't say anything, even if he'd have to yell at him again, or hold him again; he was ready. Anything but that fake, lying side of his.

"Robin?"

He glanced back to Star, slightly jumpy, "Hm?"

"You seem deep in thought..."

He cleared his throat a bit, "I guess."

"Did something happen with Garfield?"

Robin stared at her, "No. He's fine. Well...as fine as he can be. Don't worry about it, though. I'll keep my eyes on him."

She nodded, "I know... But someone has to keep an eye on you. We are all friends. We have to help each other," she mumbled, glancing to his arms, hidden by his long sleeves.

"Star...I won't do anything like that ever again. I promise. I don't even want to."

She nodded again, her green eyes soft and understanding, "I trust you."

He swallowed uncomfortably, looking at the table now and picking at nothing.

Thankfully nothing too interesting happened as the party continued on, later into the evening. Garfield had tried talking to Robin, but he easily avoided him; with how crowded it was, all he had to was duck and walk a bit too easily be out of sight. And he felt bad for it, but he couldn't bring himself to stay still. Garfield probably didn't actually have anything to say anyways, and Robin really didn't want to hear his lies today. He wanted to help Garfield, and he'd stand by that, but he needed a break from it, if only for a few hours.

But as the hours carried on, he avoided Garfield a few more times until the party ended and the five teens were left to clean up, and as he was doing so, Garfield approached and Robin had to stop himself from sighing.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Garfield snapped.

Robin winced at the slight outburst. He didn't think it'd be that bad. He only actually avoided him a few times. He straightened up from the table where he'd been gathering dishes and placed the dishes back down before turning to Garfield, "No-"

"Don't lie to me."

Robin frowned, feeling anger flare up in him, "Look, the only liar here is you."

Garfield glared at his words, "Don't start with that again."

"And why not? It's the truth! You want to go around pretending you're fine-"

"Well I can't just tell everybody, now can I?! It's best if they don't know!"

"And that makes you a liar!"

At this point, they were attracting the attention of their team, but Garfield seemed to care as much as Robin did; not at all.  
"And not caring about what I want makes you a horrible friend!"

"I'm sorry, why don't I just let you have everything you want! All your lies, more scars! I guess I should let you KILL YOURSELF! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

The tower's main room went silent, and Robin could feel regret burning against his skin as a thick silence fell over them. The intensity of the situation left Robin feeling almost sweaty and sick all at once. And that was when Star stepped forward, "Please, friends-"

"Don't even start!" Garfield suddenly snapped, "You're just going to take his side again! You always do!"

Cyborg crossed his arms from where he stood, leaning against the counter, "Hey! She's just trying to help!"

"What part didn't you understand?! I don't want anyone's help! I can't be fixed! You guys are just make things worse!"

Raven sighed, "Garfield, I know it's difficult, but yelling at each other isn't helping either."

Garfield went silent as he stared at her, still looking angry, but Robin could tell it wasn't directed at Raven.

Raven stared back before awkwardly glancing to the others, "Well? We all say things we don't mean. It's nothing to be so bothered about. Aren't you idiots use to getting insults from each other yet?"

"I think, what Raven means is...you have to understand more than what is on the surface."

Raven glanced to Starfire, "Something like that."

Garfield looked down then, anger and shame radiating off of him, "I'm sorry."

Robin swallowed, "I'm sorry as well. But...I can't deal with this. Not today..."

Their eyes met and Robin forced himself from the room, listening as everyone else soon parted ways, going into their own rooms. Robin spent the majority of that day in his room, hating himself for not being able to be better.

He wanted to die.

* * *

 **AN: Not a lot of people saying who I should maybe ship Garfield with (if at all), so please do tell me your thoughts in a review or in a PM, or/and vote on my poll on my profile! I'll leave it open until the next chapter, probably!**

 **Don't forget to review! Good reviews, bad reviews, explaining how much you hate this story, or just writing a bunch of emojis really makes my day and makes me more motivated to continue to write! I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **PS. Don't kill me? Thanks.**


	18. The Chance to Fall

**Liar**

 **Chapter 18: The Chance to Fall**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Two days of awkward communication, two days of almost complete silence, two days of wanting to say something, two days of self-loathing; and now they had to go fight against some villains. Robin wasn't looking forward to it. He knew how out of sync they could be when they were having problems. However, they all rushed to where the villains were, on a building's rooftop. As they all stared at the group, members of H.I.V.E. Five, thunder clapped loudly around them, and Robin glanced up as the rain continued to pour down. Why today?

"Alright," he barked to them, his voice oddly rougher than intended, "Make this easy on us and just give up."

Gizmo let out a childish laugh, "What? Getting tired in your old age?" He snorted as he flew over them, throwing down time bombs that Robin and Starfire had to quickly dodge. That was when Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous jumped in on the fight. Starfire flew up, throwing her Starbolt waves at Gizmo from a distance while Cyborg tried to get a shot at Billy, and Robin was trying to help tackle the duplicating man. Raven went for Kyd Wykkyd, the two of them fighting in a way similar to dancing. He would disappear, reappear, she would avoid an attack, try to attack him, and they would restart again. Garfield tried to help get a hit on Kyd, but he was fast.

Soon the battle got hectic, though. It was clear no one was really doing they're best, but when Star hits Garfield by mistake, he turns and instinctively tries to attack back, hitting Raven back roughly with his gorilla arm.

Raven stood back up, her frustration clear, "What was that for?!"

Robin dodged Billy, "Look, it was clearly a mistake! Just focus!"

That only got harder to do, though. The team struggled to fight back. Humiliation began to eat at them, frustration taking it's toll on them. They were losing. They. The Teen Titans. LOSING.

When was the last time that happened? Robin glared at Billy, but suddenly a time bomb fell and he quickly rolled away from it and avoided one of Starfire's attempts to hit Kyd. What a mess. "Starfire, watch it!" He called out to her in mild annoyance, watching as Cyborg and Raven got into a mid-battle argument.

In the next moment, they were all angry and just trying to defeat the pests. Robin was tired of it, though. He gritted his teeth. It was taking forever. For every hit someone managed, they got more hits in return from the enemies and the team...

Soon the battlefield turned into a full-fledged war zone, everyone trying their best, throwing everything they had. Gizmo's explosives were going off every few minutes, the loud sound trying to compete against the thunder, mixed with Cyborg's laser blasts. Starfire's green Starbolts flew threw the sky and Garfield's animal growls were distant.

 _Lights, screaming, shouting. Everything's a blur. Rain...sheets and sheets of rain pouring down, with no end in sight._

Suddenly, Robin sat up from a particularly hard blow to the chest from Kyd's punch, and he glanced over to see Garfield get hit with an explosive, knocking him back a bit, and then he stumbled, clearly slipping in the rain and having trouble re-finding his balance, before falling.

Robin stood and in the next moment, he was reaching over the side of the roof. He grabbed Garfield's hand, his heart hammering in his chest; he couldn't loose him...but their hands slipped slightly, the rain making it difficult to keep a grip.

He watched as fear flashed in Garfield eyes, trying to tighten his grip. Robin tried to pull him up then, but quickly stopped when their hands slipped further, Garfield's fingers gripping at Robin's wrist, just above his hand.

Rain matted Garfield's green hair to his face, his clothes almost soaking wet, and he shocked Robin by speaking, "D-don't...don't let go..."

Robin's breath caught in his throat for a moment, but he quickly shook his head, "Garfield, grab me with your other hand."

Garfield stared up at him before reaching up with his other hand, grabbing higher on Robin's arm. Robin tried pulling him up then, backing up on the roof to pull him up, but then their grips slipped, and Robin quickly grabbed Garfield by the front of his black and purple shirt, yanking him up and onto the roof, nearly on his own lap before wrapping his arms around him instinctively.

It was then, listening to the thunder, the rain, and Garfield's breathing, that Robin realized the fighting had stopped. He glanced over at the battlefield where friends and enemies alike stared back at him. He looked away, feeling weird about the situation, weird about how they were staring, but still not wanting to let go of Garfield after almost losing him like that.

Eventually he did, though. He pulled away and stood up unsteadily, turning to the others. The three members of H.I.V.E. Five were oddly silent, oddly still, and it made Robin uncomfortable in the weirdest of ways; seeing is enemies standing there like that, like they _cared._

That's when Gizmo spoke up, "Whatever," he grumbled, turning away, "Let's get out of here, this weather's cruddy."

Billy Numerous nodded quickly, and Robin wondered for a moment if maybe they should stop them. On the other hand, they hadn't done anything wrong yet, not really. They were supposed to be in jail, though, since they hadn't been released.

Kyd glanced at Robin then, noticeably glancing to the other four Titans before giving a quick side-ways wave in one single motion of his hand, then he turned and followed Gizmo, who Billy was grabbing onto before Billy and him jumped over the edge, using the jet-pack to glide downward. Kyd quickly followed, out-stretching his arms and using his bat-like cape-wing to glide after them.

Sighing, Robin glanced around at his team, meeting Cyborg's eyes as he stared back at Robin. "Should we...chase after them?" Cyborg asked as his eyes wandered to Garfield. Robin shook his head then, "Another time. When Garfield isn't with us."

"What?" Garfield asked in a mix of disbelief and anger. Robin glanced to him, staring at the rain dripping from Garfield's hair, "Look, until you're more in control of your emotions, you shouldn't fight with us."

"Why?! I can control my transformations, you saw-"

"Yes," Robin interrupted him loudly, "But do you know why the idea of you falling is terrifying? Even though you could easily turn into a bird?"

Garfield quickly glanced down, clearly still frustrated, but the obvious answer to the question Robin had asked was enough to silence any further complaints on the matter.

The truth was, despite having his ability to save himself...Garfield likely wouldn't. Robin wasn't sure how the transformation thing worked, but if Garfield really wanted to die, would his instinct to fly and save himself even kick in? It was a question Robin didn't really want to test and learn the answer to. It was simply easier, not to mention safer, to just assume the worst answer possible was the true answer.

But as always, the seriousness of the conversation and the heaviness of the topic left everyone silent, clearly thinking to themselves. And it stayed that way for some time, thunder rolling in the distance, until finally Robin led the way off the roof, everyone silently following him.

Robin ignored the ache in his chest, the pain in his head, and the terrifying thought of Garfield falling to his death. He ignored the silence, too, along with the deary atmosphere of the entire Tower.

Why did he ever think he could save Garfield? Why was he so naive? So stupid? Giving Garfield that fake hope, only to push Garfield away so many times...what was he trying to accomplish? Garfield was right; Robin would drive them both insane. In reality...there was nothing to do to help Garfield. And that thought alone was enough to make Robin hate himself.

He sighed as he glanced to the others, all standing in the main room. Cyborg was the first to walk off, Raven next, casting Garfield a wary look, and then Starfire, with one final look at Robin. Robin watched Garfield walk out next, and he silently followed Garfield into his room.

Without a word, Garfield sat down on the floor near his bed, glancing to Robin, and then away again, so Robin walked over to sit near him on the floor.

The silence was nearly unbearable, and yet they both remained silent for some time, the rain still pouring down outside.

Robin breathed in, trying to summon enough courage to say something, but it was as difficult as ever.

"Just say what's on your mind..." Garfield mumbled suddenly.

Robin stared at him, somewhat surprised. But he wasn't sure what to say. There were too many things he could say, and none of them felt right. He didn't want to lie to him. He didn't want to push him away. He didn't want to assume anything. He sighed. "How do you feel?"

Garfield stared at him, his green eyes oddly calm. "Alive."

"Really?"

"Well," Garfield paused, "I'm happy...to still be alive. After almost falling...wondering if I'd even be able to make up my mind to use my transformations or not...I'm happy I didn't have the chance to let myself fall."

It was difficult to hear, but Robin nodded. "I'm sorry-for everything. Ignoring you, being selfish...trying to tell you to just...'get better', or whatever...I want to help you. I'm just not sure how any more."

Garfield suddenly smiled, but it wasn't at all fake. It was a sad smile, but a smile at least. "It's easier to let go, huh?"

Robin swallowed with some difficultly, "I don't want to give up. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"I'm counting on that, then." Garfield mumbled playfully.

"How can I help you, though?"

"You're thinking about it too much. Just...be there for me."

Robin stared at him, surprised by Garfield's words. He hadn't expected that all. What kinds of things did Garfield think about? What all did he understand that Robin was understanding? All this time, Robin had been lying to himself, telling himself to play hero, telling himself that he could save Garfield, when in reality he was overacting about it. He didn't need to save him, he couldn't save him.

But that didn't mean it was the end. He could help Garfield save himself.

He felt like he was finally understanding. He felt like things would finally work out. He'd thought Garfield didn't want to be helped. He told himself Garfield was the enemy he was working against. It was a lot more simple than that. Why had he been so stupid? How was he so blind?

"You're staring."

Robin blinked, realizing he was, but this time he just smiled. "Sorry. You're right, though... I was thinking about it too much. For now on, I'll be here for you. I mean it."

* * *

 **AN: So, I think I've decided who I'll ship Garfield with (using results from the reviews and poll, plus deciding on my own whether it's a good idea) but I feel like I'll only make it kind of obvious in the last chapter (which will be soon, either the chapter 19 or 20), and then I'll create a sequel after that to continue the story, that way people who don't like the ship can still enjoy this story as it's own separate thing.**

 **Let me know if you guys are okay with that! ^^ Or if you think I should just continue the story here!  
**

 **-Jane**


	19. Unforgetable Moments

**Liar**

 **Chapter 19: Unforgettable Moments**

 **Enjoy-**

* * *

Sunlight was pouring in from the window, casting a warm glow over Garfield's room. Robin found himself watching the light as his mind slowly woke up, but eventually it dawned on him that he and Garfield must have fallen asleep while talking.

He wasn't even sure what they'd talked about. Garfield had been acting a bit more upbeat-which Robin wasn't sure he liked-and they ended up talking a lot about random things. Like weather, somehow. And music, and video games. Maybe food. But Robin wasn't sure, because they had been way too tired to properly hold any conversation.

It left him feeling happy though, thinking about how they just stayed up talking. Though, sitting on the floor and leaning against the bottom bunk of Garfield's bunk bed wasn't so great, and had Robin feeling kind of sore.

He glanced at Garfield then, who was sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder, still asleep, apparently. Getting up wasn't going to be possible without waking Garfield...but it didn't matter, it wasn't that bad anyways. He could wait.

So he leaned back, letting his head rest slightly against Garfield's as he went back to staring at the messy room, trying to guess what time it was.

His thoughts were a mess, though, and he ended up thinking about the night before again, to Garfield again, the team, the rain and thunder and how he'd almost lost Garfield. He was tired, exhausted of always thinking about Garfield's depression. It was depressing. He didn't want to wake up alone in his room again because of something stupid he said, wondering if Garfield was _alive_. He didn't want to ever wonder that. He wanted to know. Always.

He never wanted to think that Garfield was depressed because of him ever again. He never wanted to see Garfield cry ever again. He would make Garfield smile, without telling him to act. He would try his hardest for Garfield. He promised himself he would be better at this.

Because he was a friend, part of the team, Robin told himself.

 _Because he's Garfield. Because I care about him.  
_

Robin blinked, his eyes still bleary, and let them fall shut again. He would never give Garfield the chance to fall ever again. Not after remembering how much this mattered to him. His own bit of depression had caused them both enough problems.

Something else Garfield had brought up last night. _"If it's raining on someone, and you step next to them, then of course you're gonna get soaked too."_

 _Robin shook his head, humored and annoyed. "Really? What if that person has an umbrella, and they hold it over both of them?"_

 _"Yeah, but who's gonna lend their umbrella to someone who's chose to stand in the rain without an umbrella?"_

 _Robin had stared at him for a long moment before he responded. "We don't always know when it'll rain."_

Garfield hadn't had much to say to that. In fact, it seemed like Garfield had insisted they got a snack after that. Robin turned his head, looking at his plate from last night and remembering they'd had sandwiches before glancing at the different bags of candies they'd stolen from the Tower's kitchen. Well, they were gonna have to buy more sweets eventually.

He tried to think back to last night, wondering what else they talked about, but it seemed like that was the only serious conversation had. After that, it turned into a series of conversations about what were the best candies, or if sour candy was better than sweet candy. Important conversations, of course.

Robin felt Garfield shifting next to him then, his legs brushing against Robin's. Robin glanced at him, sitting up a little, wondering if Garfield was awake. Though Garfield's eyes remained shut, Robin felt his foot kick at Robin's in a playful, not at all painful way. Robin lightly kicked back, feeling the soft, but short fur on Garfield's leg. He smirked when Garfield kicked back again. This time Robin reached over, tickling his sides.

Garfield quickly tried to back away, laughing quietly, but Robin dropped his hands, allowing Garfield to relax again, which he did, after a moment. And then he was getting his revenge, jumping at Robin and tickling him in return.

At first, Robin tried to pull away, but he didn't get far, instead ending up on his back with Garfield on top of him, still attacking his sides with no mercy. Robin couldn't help his loud laughter that he was trying to hold back, but finally he did manage to grab Garfield's wrists, just above his hands. He regretted it, though, watching Garfield wince and stop his attack.

"Sorry-I didn't mean to-" Robin began quickly, letting go of him, but Garfield interrupted his words, "Relax, it okay!" He told him quickly, staring at him for a moment before lightly tickling him, but that was when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey! You two finally up? Get ready, we're ready for lunch already!" Cyborg called to them from outside the room, and they listened as he walked off. Robin quickly sat up then, ignoring that Garfield was literally in his lap and glancing at the clock, "It's twelve twenty?!"

Garfield moved off his lap quickly, standing up. "So? It's not that late, considering how late we went to sleep last night."

Robin groaned, "I guess," he stood too, now, "I'm gonna go get better dressed." He mumbled, glancing to Garfield.

"Right." Garfield nodded, waiting until Robin left the room before he shut the door behind him.

It wasn't long before they were both joining the rest of the team in the van, and after a silent drive were ordering their pizzas. It was quick, easy, and something they all liked. Robin wasn't going to turn down pizza.

The place wasn't crowded, but there were a few families sitting nearby on the outside patio, and it was odd to see them, smiling, joking...Robin couldn't help glancing to his own family. "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." He mumbled, purposely smiling a little. It wasn't a fake smile, it was just-it was necessary.

Cyborg returned the smile with a glare, though. "Yeah, you should be. Did you two stay up late or something?"

Robin nodded, sipping on his drink. "Stayed up really late."

"Well, is everything okay, friends?" Starfire asked then, her concerned eyes on him now.

Instead of answering, Robin glanced to Garfield, wondering himself if everything was okay. He couldn't be sure. It seemed like it. But who was he to state that? It wasn't his place. Garfield seemed to take the hint, glancing at Robin before looking to the others. "Um, yeah. Mostly." He quickly looked down then, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

Robin sighed quietly, but smiled a little and tried to change the subject. "And we may have eaten all of the candy."

Star's green eyes stared at him, and it felt like she was staring through him, but suddenly she glared a little. "Robin! How could you? Now we will have to buy more!" She faked annoyance, playing her part in changing the subject.

"Alright, who's gonna go shopping with me later?" Cy asked then, glancing around the table. Raven quickly raised her hand, and when everyone stared at her, she explained, "Last time you and Robin went, and you forgot to buy more of the tea I like. So I'm coming along this time."

Garfield spoke up then, "And don't forget to get stuff I can actually eat."

"Well, maybe if everyone wasn't so picky, we wouldn't have to make sure to get certain food!" Cy complained, but his argument was weak and it was clear he said it only to start something.

"Well, maybe if you would eat like I do, it'd be easier to remember!" Garfield snapped back in a very childish, playful type of way. Robin was sure there was truth to his words, but he wasn't as angry as he pretended.

"Well maybe if you ate food that tasted like food then I would!"

"Well you only think it tastes bad because you have poor tastes!" Garfield glared him down, but Cy returned it. They looked like they were going to jump at each other at any moment, and Robin was half-tempted to stop them.

But Raven cut it short for him...or tried to. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP."

Garfield and Cy looked at her like they hadn't noticed she was sitting between them, but before either of them could say anything the waiter walked over, placing their pizzas down. As soon as the young man walked off, everyone leaned in to grab a slice, but Cy wasn't letting the argument go, "You only want us to shut up cause you're on his side."

Raven threw him a glare over her shoulder, "Why would I be on his side?"

"Because you like him..." Cyborg mumbled playfully, moving away a little right before she reached over to hit him, "Yeah right! And you're gay for Robin!"

Cy just laughed, eating his pizza when she gave up on attacking him, "Okay, you make a point."

They were all silent as they ate, until Star broke the silence, "Is there someone you like, Raven?"

Robin glanced up, curious as to what made Star ask the question. They were just joking around, but he guessed it brought up some interesting questions. And he was curious about Raven's answer. He was curious about all of their answers.

Raven seemed hesitant, though, chewing her food and taking a sip of her drink first. "Well, it hardly matters, does it? Relationships are overrated." She mumbled as she wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Well, it's easy to say that when you're not in a relationship." Cy said around a mouthful, causing Raven to glance at him, "And what about you, Cy?"

Cy shrugged, "I dunno. I'm waiting for the right woman."

"Aren't we all..." Raven muttered before taking another bite of her pizza.

"What about you Garfield?" Cy asked then, glancing at him curiously.

Robin glanced at him, too, watching as Garfield began coughing on his drink before getting himself together, keeping his green eyes on his food, "I don't know."

Cyborg smiled, "Oh? What's her name?"

Garfield glanced away, "I'm um, gonna go take a walk. I think I need some air."

They watched as he stood up, but he didn't get a chance to leave the table when Raven grabbed his hand, avoiding his wrists. "Garfield. You know we could never hate you," she paused, "Well...not actually hate you. We'll always love you and hate you like good friends should."

At this point everyone, Robin included, stared at them. And then Garfield turned to them, staring at all of them, one by one, but soon he averted his gaze. "I've lied about a lot of things. I've...kept things from you. There's something you should know. But...promise me you'll try to understand?"

They all quietly nodded, but Star made she to make her promise vocal as well, "I could never hate you."

Garfield nodded, swallowing with difficultly. "I'm not...I'm not exactly straight."

There was silence for a moment. Robin glanced around the table silently, finding himself not that shocked. He hadn't expected it, but he wasn't shocked.

After a few more minutes, Star spoke up, "This means you love both girls and guys?"

Garfield silently nodded. Star frowned then, "Why would a person hate you for something like that?"

Raven sighed, letting go of his hand. "Because people are unfair like that."

There was more silence, but after it started to become heavy, Garfield glanced to Cyborg. "Well?"

Cy frowned, but quickly picked up on what Garfield wanted. "What? You think I care? I'm just glad you felt like you could tell us. But something like this doesn't effect anything."

Garfield nodded, "Thanks," he mumbled, then glanced to Robin.

Robin stared back at him, realizing he was waiting for what Robin had to say. Robin swallowed with difficultly, trying to keep his thoughts in place. It took him a minute to find what he wanted to say. "I could never judge you...or hate you, or ask you to change. I know I...I tried to ask you to change who you were once, but I'll never do that again. No matter what."

Garfield nodded again, and the silence continued. Eventually Cy went back to eating, "Should we throw a party of something?"

Everybody went back to eating then, Garfield included, though he looked uncomfortable.

"Do people have 'coming out' parties?" Raven asked, grabbing another slice.

"Not sure, but people should."

"Garfield, do you wish for us to throw you a party?" Star asked then, but he quickly shook his head, "I don't want to make this a big deal."

"Well, cry me a river, cause I'm still gonna get you a cake." Cy said then, sounding sort of bossy, but in a kind way.

Garfield glared, "Why? It doesn't matter that much! Don't make it weird..."

"It does matter! Some kids feel like they can't tell anyone, I'm glad you trust us."

He was clearly not happy, but he glanced down, getting himself another pizza. "Well, I don't have to eat it."

Cy glared, "You will eat the cake, and you'll like it!"

They continued to argue but Robin didn't pick up on all of it, his mind drowning them out with thoughts. How did Raven know Garfield was like that? She clearly knew. She'd stopped him, and even got him to tell them. But how? He glanced at her, watching her dark hair fall into her face as she ate.

His eyes and mind soon trailed back to Garfield, though, yelling about something to do with cakes. After nearly a month of uncomfortable silences, wondering when it'd be the end, after everything that happened...the pain, the anger...after everything and now here there were, bantering and enjoying themselves.

For a little while, it felt like it was the end of the world and now...things were finally looking up.

The day went by in a blur, everything normal and oddly calm. Robin loved it, but it left him feeling sort of numb, like he was just watching the day roll by.

"Robin?"

Star's soft voice pulled him from a trance, and he glanced over at her on their large, curved couch. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You have been acting...odd."

Robin nodded, glancing to Garfield who was with them on the couch, watching something on TV. Cy and Rae had left to go shopping. "Yeah," Robin mumbled, "I'm okay. Just...thinking."

Star stared at him very seriously, suddenly lowering her voice, "Is there someone you like?"

He turned to stare back at her, confused. "Star...we're dating."

"I know. But...I also know that that would not change anything."

Robin continued to stare, then he quickly shook he head, glancing to the TV, but not really seeing anything on the screen. What did she mean? Maybe she was just being weird. Or maybe...there was someone she liked? He decided against asking. He'd have to ask later, when they were alone. It wasn't a conversation he wanted everyone to hear, or Garfield to hear, for that matter. Not if he and Star were going to be honest with each other about how they felt.

So he continued to watch whatever was on without really seeing any of it, without really hearing any of it. He felt oddly relaxed, despite his difficultly with focusing.

Soon the other two returned, and they all watched a movie together, then Cyborg decided to go work on another project, and Raven left to go to some bookstore, and Star actually joined her, and then Garfield mentioned going for a walk. Robin couldn't think of anything else to do on such a fine day, so he decided a walk sounded nice.

They were back at the park, the air slightly cooler, more leafs on the ground than last time.

"You know...you don't have to keep an eye on me all the time." Garfield mumbled, glancing at him.

"I wanted to come along."

Garfield nodded, falling silent again. They walked like that for some time, eventually sitting on a familiar bench as the sun started to go down. Garfield crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the tree, looking like he was lost in thought. It was weird, thinking about how silly and annoying Garfield used to be. Now he was sitting silently, looking so...honest. So real. Robin swallowed as he glanced away, to the tree. "I guess we shouldn't keep calling you Garfield all the time."

"You can if you want. I kind of learned to like it...or at least, it's okay that you use it."

Robin smiled a little, "Really? The first time I called you that, you tried to strangle me."

There was silence for a moment. He was thinking. "I didn't mean to. That name...my real name carries a lot of pain."

"I know. I'm sorry."

There was more silence. A comfortable understanding. One of the relaxing moments where they understood without words. Robin breathed in the air, filling his lungs before exhaling. He felt more alive than he had in... _a long time._

He glanced to Garfield again, unable to really stop himself. The way the sun fell on his face just right. It was perfect.

"You stare a lot." Garfield commented, and Robin found himself staring into Garfield's eyes before glancing away, "Sorry."

"Not that I mind." Garfield mumbled then.

Robin didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how he found himself staring at Garfield so much. Maybe because of everything that had been happening? Maybe because of his concern for Garfield? Because Garfield was a friend.

 _Because Garfield mattered._

They sat silently for a little while, the sun starting to set, casting a warm glow to everything. Robin knew they would have to go home soon, but it was...magical. Just the two of them under the shades of blue and pink and light yellows. The park silent around them. Knowing Garfield was okay, if only just for today. It made Robin happy. The moment was a moment Robin would never want to forget.

What was that feeling? That helplessly cheesy feeling?

He found himself staring at Garfield again, wondering if he felt it too. Garfield glanced back at him then, "I was thinking...do you want to go get dinner? Just us?"

 _Do you want to go on a date?_

Robin stared at him, and after a moment, nodded.

* * *

 **End**  
 **  
AN: The end! OR IS IT?! Yeah, okay, it's not. I mean, it is for this story, but I'll be uploading the first chapter of "Lovely" very soon! Possibly in a couple of days, so be sure to check my profile in a few days to see if it's out, if you want to read it!**

 **I feel like it's pretty obvious who the pairing is, and like I said, I was trying to decide between Raven and Robin, but most people said BBxRob, plus I decided that would work out and that'd I have fun with that ship, so yeah! (still, realistically none of the pairings are set in stone, and they'll be plenty of drama)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, even if maybe you don't ship them! Thanks again for reading, reviewing or adding my story to your favorite list and/or alert list!**

 **Have a wonderful day! :) Stay alive, friends.**

 **-Jane**


End file.
